The Confession
by Auntie Shara
Summary: Edd was getting ready for a trip, Till Kevin calls. What will happen when Edd goes down to Florida anyways. I do not own Ed Edd and Eddy, I own my OC Angelica Johnson, Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d, R!kevedd belongs to Asphyixon
1. Chapter 1

The Confession

 **A/N- I don't own Ed Edd and Eddy wish I did but don't lol. Short little thing here might continue not sure yet. Warnings Language.**

Edd was excitedly finishing his packing, he had been looking forward to this trip for a few months after Kevin had suggested it. Kevin and Edd have been friends since high school, their friendship mainly consisting of online gaming together on their PS4's or computers. Ever since Kevin moved down to Florida for a job 5 years ago and Edd moving to Kentucky with his boyfriend 12 years ago. Edd tried Call of Duty for Kevin, Edd got Kevin hooked on World of Warcraft. Edd tried Destiny for Kevin, Edd got Kevin hooked on Final Fantasy 14. If one man had a game they thought the other would enjoy they would shareplay it on the PSN, often leading to other just buying it so they had things to do together. One such event lead to many a zombie being massacred in Dying Light.

Their friendship was sustained through this virtual world, having their conversations over voice chat. Edd helping Kevin through his multiple failed relationships with this girl or that girl, most of them in Edd's opinion being more drama then they were worth. Likewise Kevin helped Edd through the difficult time when he found out Justin had been cheating on him, finding out as Justin was packing to leave to move in with his new boyfriend. Edd was a mess, after a 10 year relationship it was understandably a difficult time for him. But Kevin helped him maintain his sanity that Edd felt was crumbling with each tear that fell.

As Edd was closing his last suitcase his phone rang, looking at the caller ID he sees it's Kevin. Sliding his finger right he answers the phone. "Hey Kev, I'm about to leave for the airport and should be there in about three hours."

"Ah yeah, you should probably cancel that, I don't think you should come down this weekend." Kevin says nervously trying to find his words.

"What happened this time Kevin, why are you only telling me this now?" Edd was flustered, this was the second year in a row that Kevin has flaked out on their plans.

"I'm sorry D, something's come up, it's not you it's me." Kevin said in a defeated tone. Edd was stumped why would he say the last part?

Edd's mind starts wondering around, all his insecurities that have flourished since Justin's betrayal coming to the surface. "So why is it you not me? Did I do something or say something that made you uncomfortable? Was telling you about my play date last weekend to much?" Edd always feared that he might make Kevin uncomfortable by discussing a date or a fling he had. Even though Kevin always talked about his flings all the time. Sometimes going into grand detail about it, as he told Edd about making this girl or that girl crawl up the headboard while taking her from behind.

"No D you haven't done anything. You know I'm not homophobic, and have never stopped you from talking about your life." Kevin was getting defensive, Edd thought he hit a nerve. Was it because he hit on the truth or was Kevin just hurt by the insinuation?

"Then what is it? This is the second time you cancelled me coming down and the fifth time you have come up with something that stopped you from..." Edd was cut off on his insecure ramblings.

"I'm in love with you." Kevin blurts out, Edd was floored. "And I can't be around you till I sort this out."

This was a first for Edd, never has he been told I can't be around you because I love you. Sure Kevin is straight, and Edd can understand that a realization such as this is basically turning Kevin's world upside down. "That's not funny Kevin." It had to be a joke there was no way Casanova Kevin was confessing his love for him. He's just using it as an excuse, ever since Kevin admitted to a drunken blow job from a guy Edd has noticed a gap forming between them. Kevin wouldn't answer his phone or have an excuse why he was unavailable for their regular gaming times.

"I'm not joking D, I've been dealing with this for awhile now." Kevin lets out a sigh. "Why else do you think I told you about the bj when I was drunk." Edd could hear him fidget with the phone. "My drunk self wanted you to find out, wanted to run to you and hold you and do god knows what to you."

In a way Edd was happy for the confession, but there was the fact that Kevin was putting distance between them because of it. "I don't know what to say about this Kevin. It would have been nice to have known about your apprehension about me coming down before I spent the money"

I'm sorry D, I just need time." Edd could hear the hurt in Kevin's voice. "I never meant to hurt you."

Even with the apology it didn't stop the pain. Edd just wanted to scream at the universe for being so cruel, taking a person he cared so much as a friend and pulling them away from him. Not to mention if what Kevin had said was true, the universe was double cruel for the reason being over love. "That's fine Kevin, you know you could have just lied to me. Told me some dramatic falsehood instead of this."

"Come on D, don't be like that, we can still be friends." Kevin's voice was desperate at that point.

"You know what Kevin," Edd took in a breath. "Fuck you." And hangs up, Edd being a little dramatic goes to his computer and un-friends then blocks Kevin on facebook. Then goes to his PS4 and does the same. He was half way into doing it on his phone when he got a text.

"I'm sorry, I know you're mad at me. But please don't cut me out of your life. Give it sometime for you to cool down then decide." Kevin seemed determined not to let it end this way, Edd sighs and let's it be for now, letting Kevin have one way to get a hold of him. After all they had been friends for so many years to let something like this ruin it was foolish of Edd. He needed time to, to figure out how to forgive the universe on this, its biggest f you Edd has seen.

Determined not to let his vacation go to waste and the fact the trip was already paid for. Edd drags his luggage down to his car and begins the trip to the airport to go to the city where the man who loved him, and if he was truly honest with himself, that he also loved lived.


	2. Arrival

The Confession Chapter 2 –Arrival

 **A/N- I do not own Ed Edd and Eddy. Thank you all for the comments on this story, forgive me if it takes a minute to update this one from time to time. And like I said at the end of Grandma's house I don't type cast characters so DD will curse at times, mostly in his thoughts but sometimes out loud Warnings- Language.**

Edd arrived at Orlando International Airport an hour later then he was scheduled due to weather conditions making it 1:18pm, putting another notch on this already bad day. Once the plane had landed and they had disembarked into the main terminal of the airport Edd went to baggage claims and stood by the carousel waiting on his bags. As he waited he turns his phone back on and puts it back in his pocket, once the device boots up, he hears his notification go off several times, the victory theme for final fantasy. As a few eyes look at him when it goes off for the eighth time he thinks to himself "I am such a dork." He then considers changing his notification tone. Once he grabs his luggage off the carousel he makes his way through the airport terminal to one of the entrances to catch a cab to his hotel. On his way to the hotel he checks his phone notifications, he received four texts three from Kevin one from Nazz, several emails most being junk two from Kevin one from Eddy and one from Nazz. He also received a Facebook message from Ed and a Tumblr message again from Kevin.

Opening the text message app he looks through Kevin's first.

"Kev 10:20am- I'm sorry D don't be mad at me. Call me when you cool down."

"Kev 11:30am- Damn it at least answer me on this."

"Kev 11:35am- Don't fucking be like this D please."

Next he checks the message from Nazz.

"Nazz 12:10pm- Double D what's happened? Kevin has called me upset that you won't talk to him. Please call or text me."

The email from Eddy was pretty much the same and delivered at 12:15pm. "Double D, Shovel chin called me at work begging me to convince you to call him. I have cars to sell and don't have time for this, whatever he has done just get over it and call him already."

The Email's he received from Kevin were roughly the same as the text messages, the first at 10:25am and the second at 11:42am and the Tumblr message was at 10:30am. Edd tapped his phone against his pursed lips thinking on whether or not to give in and just forgive him for this. " _Hell no, fuck him let him squirm for a little while."_ He brings up the message app again and clicks on Nazz's message. "Sorry for the inconvenience this has caused you Nazz, but unfortunately Kevin has caused me great distress and I will not be talking to him for a minute. If you must know he flaked out on me again after already paying for the trip to come see him. I won't go into details on it but his reasons where less then convincing."

A few moments later the final fantasy fanfare blares from his phone, earning him a look from the cab driver in the mirror. Edd returns the look as though saying "Yes I know I'm a dork get over it." Checking his phone he sees that Nazz has returned his message. "Nazz 1:40pm- I understand Edd, he can be a jerk at times. But you two have been friends for years, I am sure it's something you can work out. Just tell me you will try so I can get him off my case." Edd smiles at this Kevin must really be bugging her to be the intermediary, hell he even went to Eddy and Ed to try and get a hold of him. Still Edd was determined to stand his ground, Kevin can't think he can just do this to him and be forgiven so easily.

Bringing up the on screen keyboard he replies. "Yet again I apologize Nazz, but it won't be anytime soon. If he continues to bother you just tell him to give me time, and remind him it's his own fault that should shut him up for awhile." They reach his hotel and the driver helps him with put his bags on the trolley, he pays and tips the driver and considers researching car rentals in the area. As he enters the hotel to check in his phone blares the fanfare again.

"Nazz 1:53pm- Ok will do, and good luck with whatever it is. And BTW where the hell are you? I dropped by your place and you weren't there." Edd was happy that Kevin went through her, she was such a nice person, better then dealing with Eddy about this. He checks in and heads to his room, pulling out his phone again he replies to her question. "In Florida, I already paid might as well go." He then checks for things to do while in town other than just Disney World and also car rentals.

Kevin was on his PS4 playing Call of Duty, doing some PvP matches trying to blow off some steam. Eagerly waiting for a notification to pop up in the upper left corner of his TV telling him a certain dork had sent him a friends request on the PSN. It had been over two hours since he had talked to Nazz. She had been the one he had talked to once he realized his feelings for the dork, she of course had told him just to come clean to Edd and tell him how he felt. At the time he just didn't know how the hell he was suppose to do that? After all he was almost 32 and this was a life changing event for him if he followed through as she suggested. But now he was sure that how he handled it wasn't the right way and was desperate to mend the bridge with Edd before it was too late and nothing remained of their friendship. Thinking too much he gets sniped. "Fucking cocksucker." He whispers to himself angrily, what the hell was taking Nazz so long to get back to him. Just as he spawn's his phone goes off with Pam from true blood saying "Spit it out cupcake I'm in the middle of something." Letting him know Nazz has texted him, effectively getting him killed again as he looks at his phone.. "Mother fucker." Dropping the match he looks at the text. "Nazz 2:03pm- Edd says give him time, he wouldn't say why you two are fighting. So if you're worried he is going to tell everyone you have feelings for him then don't, he isn't that petty. And BTW it's your fault you're in this mess"

A small smile was on his lips at the beginning, there was hope, but faded to a frown at the end of the text. "It's not like that Nazz, I wasn't worried about him saying anything, Fuck I know he isn't like that. I just don't want him to disappear out of my life. And I'm sorry to put you through this"

Pam's voice comes from his phone once again. "Nazz 2:07pm- Sounds like you care more then you want to admit. BTW he is in Florida, something about not wasting the trip. It's alright dude I get it no need to say sorry." If you could see Kevin's face at this moment he would remind you of the Cheshire Cat his smile was that big. He got up and frantically looked for a piece of paper he had written down Edd's hotel information on a week ago. Cursing his unorganized self for not taking better care of this now valuable information, he turns to his phone.

"Is there any way you could get his hotel information for me?" Kevin held his breath waiting on her reply. When Pam's voice was heard once again he nearly drops his phone trying to unlock it and open the text.

"Nazz 2:16pm- And how do you suggest I do that? Ask Edd? Sure Double D I know I am in another state and all but could you give me your hotel and room number so I can drop by. Hmm real convincing Kevin." Kevin could hear her smart ass tone coming through every word he read on the phone.

"IDK ask Eddy, he might give it to you. You have a better chance at getting it from him then me." Kevin was desperate but he wasn't really sure why, wasn't he the one who said he needed space. So why is it that once he hears the dork is in town, mere miles away from him, he is now so desperate to get close to him.

"Nazz 2:22pm- I'll ask him, I'll think of a way. But Kevin you're not going all stalker on him are you?"

With that text Kevin realizes how this need to be near the dork might look to the outside world, and to a certain part of his own brain, and decides he needs to stick to his original plan stay away and stop loving the dork. "That's alright Nazz, I have changed my mind I don't need it anymore." Kevin sets down the phone and goes back to his game. Killing mother fuckers in a video game environment is just what the doctor ordered to forget the adorkable Edd. Having had is attention elsewhere for some time he goes to the dashboard of the PS4 and checks his notifications to make sure he didn't miss a friends invite, telling himself just in case someone on COD thought he rocked and wanted to team up sometime, and totally wasn't to look for Edd's username. Twenty minutes later as he was backing up into a room avoiding fire Pam's voice comes from his phone once again, essentially getting him killed yet again as he looked at his phone. "Son of a bitch."

"Nazz 2:48pm- Ok he is staying at the Hilton in Orlando, here is the address." Another text comes across the screen with the address and Kevin feels happy, but yet again tells himself he isn't going to go see the dork no matter what, he needed to keep his distance.


	3. Eyes are Watching You

The Confession Chapter 3- Eyes are Watching You

 **A/N- Thank you all for the Reviews you have given on this and my other works and if you're curious about the drag queens performance number it can be found on youtube, baby got front by Jackie Beat its very explicit in language so consider yourself warned but if you think she's funny she's got a few more. Warnings- Language, Alcohol use.**

Kevin told himself over and over again that he wasn't going to the hotel where Edd was staying . He tried many things to take his mind off the man his heart yearned for. He tried playing Call of Duty again, that didn't work he was so distracted his Kills vs. Deaths was abysmal. A movie that's a good idea, the movie he picked was one Edd recommended so it just made Kevin think of him. Take a nap that should do it, nope tossing and turning is all that he got his mind wondering what Edd was doing now and if he was alright. The time was close to eight o'clock at night when he left his apartment to go to a local bar to drink his thoughts away, so how did he end up here? He was sitting in the parking lot of the Hilton that Edd was staying at, his phone out dialing the number to said hotel, asking to be connected to Edd's room.

"Hello." Edd's voice comes out of the phone. Kevin hangs up, asking himself what the fuck he was doing, why was he sitting here like some stalker afraid to go talk to the man he has known for years. Oh yeah that's right it's because he's a chicken shit coward who can't admit to himself that he truly has feelings for the man. Also to stuck on an archaic view of masculinity to realize that loving a man doesn't make you less of a man. Finally around 8:45, and banging his head against the steering wheel a few times, Kevin gets out of his car and heads inside the hotel and up the elevator to the floor Edd was staying on. Once on the floor he see the signs right outside the elevator that points in the direction of the grouping or rooms Edd's was in and he takes the left. Outside the room Kevin takes a deep breath and balls his hand in a fist raising it preparing to knock.

7:45pm Edd has gotten his rental car, done his research on what he would like to do over the next week, and tonight was Saturday he wanted to go out. Deciding on certain night club it seemed like just the place to go, He could go dancing watch a drag show or ogle some strippers if he wanted to. Who was he kidding he knew he would have to be pretty drunk to get out on the dance floor and that also went for the ogling as well, his shy nature wouldn't let him be that spontaneous. But he was determined to have fun and doing things you normally wouldn't, can be an adventure, and who knows he just might get lucky tonight. Having made up his mind Edd jumps in the shower getting ready for the evening, at 8:10 he was out deciding what to wear choosing a black pair of jeans and a white button up short sleeve shirt with a cute black tribal design on the front. It was 8:20 as he was buttoning up the shirt and the room's phone rang. Picking it up he got a hello out before the other side went dead. Must have been a wrong number he thought to himself. But remembering it was a hotel and they patch you through he had a sinking suspicion a certain red head was calling. Picking up his phone he Texts Nazz "Nazz, sweetie darling, did you give Kevin my hotel information?" Certain a short friend of his would be easily beguiled by the blonde and knowing her loyalty to Kevin it was the clear answer.

"Nazz 8:28pm- I might have, why did he try and call you?"

"Thanks Nazz I didn't want him to know I was here." Subconsciously he knew she would tell Kevin and part of him wanted Kevin to come crawling to him.

"Nazz 8:32pm- Well you shouldn't have told me then. So did he try and call you or not?"

"If he did he didn't say anything, just hung up." Edd was really getting flustered with Kevin at this point he just wanted to tell him to grow up and a few more delightful things that he just couldn't think of right now but was certain he would say in a fit of rage.

"Nazz 8:38pm- Sounds about like him when he doesn't want to face something. Give him time it will drive him crazy enough he will be crawling on his knees to you begging for forgiveness."

"Well I'll let you know when he starts crawling." Edd says smiling at his own joke.

"Nazz 8:43pm- Send me a pic of that."

Edd double checks his pockets to make sure he has everything he needs, wallet keys spare money tucked in his sock. Then goes to the bathroom and puts on his cologne and heads toward the door at 8:50pm.

8:49pm Kevin is standing in front of Edd's door hand up ready to knock when he hears a noise on the other side of the door like someone is coming to it. His nerves get the better of him and he quickly turns and heads to the stairwell exit which is in the opposite direction from the elevators. Peaking through the little window in the door he sees Edd exit his room a minute later and head toward the elevators. Kevin makes a mad dash down three flights of steps to emerge on the ground floor, making his way to the lobby to see Edd exiting the building, Kevin follows him out into the parking lot. Seeing which car Edd gets into Kevin gets in his own following the vehicle the entire time chastising himself for being such a stalker. Kevin follows him downtown where Edd finally parks, Kevin drives past and parks a little bit away watching Edd through his mirrors seeing which way he goes. Letting him get a little bit of distance from him Kevin gets out of his car and heads in the direction Edd had went. He sees him enter a building with rainbow flags hanging outside and purple neon lights encircling the walls. Kevin enters shortly after Edd and pays the cover. Once inside he looks around but doesn't see hide nor hair of Edd, he had been swallowed up by the crowd in the dance floor room.

Once Edd entered the building he paid the cover and asked where and when the drag shows would be held. The man at the counter told him how cute his northern accent was and directed him to the back of the building and they would be starting shortly. Edd made his way through the doorway that separated the entrance hall from the dance floor, winding his way through the crowd stopping once to ask if he was going the right way. Once inside the stage room the crowd was a little thinner, the room had tables scatter throughout the room, the main floor had two tiers and there were long balconies on the right and left of the stage, the bar was situated on the back wall opposite the stage. Servers carrying trays danced to and fro through the tables delivering drinks and taking orders. Edd found himself a empty table in the corner with a good view of the stage, hailing a cute little waiter with red hair and freckles wear only a skimpy pair of Andrew Christian underwear, Trying to contain his shyness Edd asks for a Marlene Dietrich, the waiter being clueless on the drink, Edd gives him the recipe and pays for his drink in advance tipping nicely, the waiter always made sure his drink was always full and strong. The show began shortly after receiving his drink, the first performer was a plus sized drag queen doing a parody of Sir Mix-a-lots baby got back, but this version was called baby got front. The performance plus the drinks brought Edd into a laughing fit, covering his mouth to hide the gap in his front teeth plus to stifle the laugh. The rest of the performances were pretty standard, dance music with the drag queen doing magnificent moves in stilettos, or a romantic ballad a few duets. But that first drag queen kept bring out the laughs from Edd. After the show Edd makes his way back to the dance floor feeling a little less constrained by his shy nature due to the fact that in a half hour he had 3 Marlene's. Joining the throng or young men Edd lost himself to the beat of the music, waving his hand like he just didn't care doing his dance quick yawl come on baby tell me what's the word, yeah it was a 80's song playing and Edd was loving the nostalgia.

Kevin was doing his best to keep cool, not use to being objectified as much as he was, he now realized why some women gave him dirty looks when he hit on them. But he tried to stay respectful knowing he was in a totally different territory, just giving replies like "I'm taken" or "Sorry not my type" only losing his cool when someone smacked his ass "Hey fucker watch it." He made his way to the show room and looked around, the show had already started and was in its first number. " _Really how do you find that funny, and why ruin a Sir Mix-a-lot song."_ Kevin thought to himself. Not wanting to stick around for something he didn't find entertaining he heads back to the dance floor and stands by a bar hoping to catch sight of Edd having a few drinks while he waited. Roughly forty minutes later Kevin hears a familiar voice whisper in his ear.

"Hey sexy, remember me?" Kevin turns to his right and goes pale standing before him is his one male drunken fling.

"No should I?" Kevin says trying to blow the guy off, but not in that way.

"Oh I think you do, as I recall you said it was the best damn head you had ever had, better than any chick I think was your words." The guy was inching closer to him, Kevin was backing up not really interested in the man just wanting to be left alone but not sure how to do it and not come off hateful.

"I'm sorry dude I really have no clue what you're talking about." Kevin inches back further and bumps into someone behind him, feeling the splash of a drink on his back he turns to tell the guy off but finds himself staring into ocean blue eyes and a flustered Edd's face.

"Kevin for god's sake watch where you're going." Edd says while wiping the drink off his pants thank god it didn't get on his shirt. "Why are you here?"

"He's coming home with me that's what." Edd looks up and goes white. "Hey Edd."

"Justin. What the hell is going on Kevin?" Edd says looking from Justin to Kevin, he was shocked to see his ex standing behind Kevin.


	4. The Days of Wine and Roses

The Confession Chapter 4- The Days of Wine and Roses

 **A/N- This chapter is going to go through several jumps in years I hope it doesn't get confusing. Warnings-Alcohol use**

Twenty years ago was the year Edd's and Kevin's relationship changed, Edd was 11 and Kevin was 12. Up until this point Kevin had been Edd's biggest bully, mostly due to his friendship with Eddy. It was through getting paired together for a class project that Kevin came to see that Edd was a pretty alright guy, and excepted the fact that most of the things that had made him mad at the genius was due to Eddy's incessant scams. Likewise Edd had found that Kevin was not as bad as Eddy made him out to be, yes he had a short fuse, yes he tried to hide his emotions and express himself through action. But once you got under the rough exterior you found Kevin had a heart of gold that he protected from sight like a dragon guards their trove. Slowly through baby steps the two of them became good friends sharing their interests with one another teaching each other a different view of the world. They both discovered their shared love for video games and comic book hero's as they talked during a break from the project.

"Who's your favorite hero D?" Kevin said trying to pass the time as they ate sandwiches in Edd's kitchen.

"Oh I don't know it's a hard choice." Edd tapped the side of his face with his forefinger as he was thinking. "I would have to say Storm and Phoenix are my two favorite."

"You like the girls how lame." Now remember Kevin's twelve and boys played with boy things girls play with girl things kind of attitude. "I'm more of a Spider-Man Deadpool kind of guy."

"There's nothing wrong with liking the two I like Kevin." Edd said with a little pout on his lips. "Phoenix could rip your Deadpool down to mere atoms if she wanted to." The pout turned into a smile.

"Oh he'd still come back his regeneration powers are that good." Kevin smiled he was getting the dork to talk to him like a normal kid. "Besides Jean Grey always gets in the way when Phoenix goes dark so there would be no ripping from her."

"Well Jean Grey is a good person." Edd said with a little sulk having been defeated. Conversations like this one helped the boys build a bridge of friendship. Even after the project was completed Kevin would still come over and Edd would help him with his school work not do it for him. Kevin seeing that Edd was still being picked on by other bullies help Edd with being able to defend himself because Kevin could not always be around to protect him. At the age of sixteen Edd came out of the closet, not wanting to hide in the shadows anymore and Kevin has become very protective of Edd considering him one of his best friends only second to Nazz, and if he caught a whiff of any wrong doing to his dork there would be hell to pay. So the entire school knew that the dork was under the protection of Kevin, not to mention Edd had become very good at defending himself thanks to the jock, the back lash to his coming out was minimal. The boys hung out regularly still having their dorky little conversations together about comics and playing video games, Kevin always swears that he lets Edd win but the dork knew better. The games that Kevin really excelled at over Edd where shooters like Grand Theft Auto or Metal Gear Solid. So the boy's compromised on a lot of their tastes which included movies, Edd would bore Kevin with a documentary and Kevin would annoy Edd with a action movie that was more explosions then plot. Keeping Edd up well past his bedtime on the weekends Kevin would carry him to his bed being gently as to not wake the dork tucking him in under the covers and quietly letting himself out of the house locking the door with the spare key. Still getting an ear full for not waking Edd up so he could change out of his clothes before getting in bed but Kevin would just brush it off.

After graduating High School Edd went to college to get a degree in Accounting, Kevin stayed behind getting a job as a mechanic. During college Edd started dating Justin when he was nineteen calling and talking to Kevin about his insecurities, Justin was gorgeous and Edd thought himself rather normal looking, he couldn't figure out what the boy saw in him.

Kevin did his best to abate these insecurities. "D for a dude you're not half bad on the eyes. If the guys into you just go with it, he's not going to be perfect and if he hurts you just let me know I'll straighten him out" Kevin couldn't explain it but he was feeling a little jealous, he chalked it up to brotherly affection for the dork his protective nature coming to the surface.

"Thank you Kev, I really shouldn't be dropping all this on you. I mean we only had our first date and these thoughts are running through my head. It's rather silly." Edd didn't want to be a burden to his friend even though Kevin has been there for him through a lot worse. His doubts on which college to choose drove Kevin bonkers.

"Don't worry about it D I'm here for you if you need me." Many a talk between the friends about relationships happened over the course of Edd's ten years with Justin a few of them ending with Kevin threatening to come up and beat some sense into Justin for hurting his dork. Through those ten years Kevin only meet Justin a handful of times in the beginning of Edd's relationship with the man, and Kevin didn't like him one bit just something about him didn't feel right in Kevin's opinion. He was glad that Justin never wanted to come visit Edd's friends in Peach Creek, so when Edd visited it was just him by himself, and when Kevin came to visit he would normally meet Edd someplace in town and just hang out. Kevin didn't want to be around Edd's boyfriend at all, subconsciously didn't want to be reminded that Edd had someone in his life, and a jerk in Kevin's opinion. On Edd's twenty first birthday he came down to visit, Kevin bought them a bottle of grey goose to celebrate and planned to take the brainiac out to the bars. But instead the boy's stayed in at Kevin's and watched movies and drank several screwdrivers. Though Edd was sitting on the couch with his drink in hand doing his best to enjoy the explosion fest of a action movie Kevin picked out, Kevin could feel tension building between them not a violent type more of a longing. He kept feeling the urge to pin the dork to the couch and find out how his lips tasted. He found himself looking at Edd through the corner of his eye not paying one bit of attention to the movie that was playing, and it was one he had been looking forward to seeing.

Kevin didn't even realize the movie had ended until Edd turned to him and said. "Do you want to watch another one?"

Kevin quickly shook himself out of his stupor, sitting up straight and coughs. "No man I have to be getting to bed, got work in the morning." Edd looked a little disappointed at his words. "You're welcome to sleep here, all I got to offer is the couch though."

"That's fine, I shouldn't be driving anyways." Edd says as Kevin gets up and heads to his room coming back with a pillow and blanket for Edd. The years passed and Kevin had a long term relationship that ended badly, they had been together for five years now and had attempted to have children together but to no avail. Many an hour was spent on the phone with Edd talking about how she was the one and how he felt about losing her to this jerk because she didn't think he expressed his emotions and their inability to have children. Edd reassured him that he expressed himself just fine and that if she couldn't see how wonderful he was as a person that it was her flaw in character and that there was someone out there that would make him very happy. Edd was now living in Louisville Kentucky with Justin working for an accounting firm, the boy's had started playing World of Warcraft together to keep in touch over the long distance and do something together. Though it was a fantasy virtual world they were doing things together in, it helped keep the bonds of their friendship strong.

Two years after his break up Kevin calls Edd. "Edd she's had a child with him."

"Who?" Edd was a little confused.

"You know who. I'm doing my shopping, get into line and there she is holding a baby boy. He looks about two year's old, red hair blue eyes. Do you think he could be mine?" Kevin was a little panic stricken at this, the thought that she left him then concealed a child from him was too much.

"Kevin you can't think that way, he might not be yours, and without any way to prove that he could be yours, you don't have a leg to stand on. I'm sorry I don't mean to sound cruel I'm just saying if she is in a relationship with him then she is going to deny it whole heartedly." The rest of the conversation was Edd comforting Kevin trying to talk him out of getting drunk and doing something stupid which wouldn't help him at all. A few months later Kevin moves down to Florida to work at his uncle's dealership eventually moving into sells. A year later it was Kevin's turn to comfort Edd when he comes home to find Justin packing his things to leave Edd, sure Edd was aware they were having a rough patch but he didn't think things had gotten that bad in their relationship. Kevin swore to himself that he would find Justin and making him pay for hurting Edd.

Six months ago from where we left out boys in the bar, Kevin had come to the realization that his protective nature was more out of a sense of love when his jealous nature once again reared its ugly head when Edd had called him telling him about a date he had that had only turned into a one night stand, Edd was mildly upset because he really liked the guy but the conversations had been cut off once Edd had given him what he wanted. "D you deserve so much better than that jerk." Kevin said practically fuming wishing he was closer to Edd so he could hold him and comfort him and kiss him. _"Wait where did that come from?"_ Kevin thought to himself _"Sure I want to make him feel better but why do I want to kiss him?"_ Kevin did his best to assure Edd that he would find someone and abate his fears but try not to let on about his emotions that had started bubbling to the surface. Each one of Edd's fears or self doubts cut Kevin's heart in half. A few weeks later Kevin turns to Nazz asking her opinion, she had always been there for him with no judgment as much as Edd had been, they were both his biggest supporters and never hesitated in grounding him when he needed to be.

"Nazz I don't know what's happening to me, hearing him upset about that jerk just drove me crazy." Kevin was dancing around the subject not sure how to word it and hoping she would help.

"Tell me about it Kevin how exactly did it drive you crazy." She had a feeling he wasn't being totally honest about this.

"I don't know I just wanted to hurt the guy who hurt him." Still avoiding Kevin was working up the courage to let her know the truth.

"And? I know that's not all there is, I know you to well Kevin." She was getting impatient with this game.

"Alright jesus, I had the urge to comfort him, and probably thought about kissing him." Kevin whispered the last part.

"What was that last part didn't quit catch that." She heard him she just wanted to make him say it louder so maybe he could admit it to himself a little better.

"Ok I wanted to fucking kiss him. You happy now?" Kevin's cheeks burned red even though she couldn't see him she knew.

"Have you told him?" Nazz was hoping Kevin would be a little mature about this.

"No." Kevin's courage was fading, how the hell was he suppose to except that he was falling for Edd.

"Kevin, love is love it matters not who it's with. As Shakespeare said 'Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.'" She hoped he would understand what she meant.

"I just don't know how I am suppose to do that Nazz." Kevin sighs not feeling any better about this.

"Just don't be a jerk and push him away, he hasn't done anything wrong. If you decide not to pursue this then don't, just remain his friend. If you do pursue this then take your time and don't rush. Either way don't hurt him like these others have." Kevin knew she was right, Edd hadn't done anything wrong and he didn't want to be the reason the man hurt. After hanging up with Nazz Kevin finishes up the case of beer he started that day, not wanting to sit around the apartment and do nothing he decides to go to the bar down the road for a drink or two more, maybe get him some tail. Stumbling down the road already not in the best condition to be out in public he arrives at his usual watering hole to find it closed, the sign said due to renovations. Kevin remembers there is another bar just a little further down the road, never really having gone there before he decided it was better than risking driving to his next favorite place. Upon entering the establishment Kevin goes to the bar and orders a jack and coke watching the game on the TV above the bar. A few drinks later he could barely keep his eyes focused on the game that's when a man sits beside him and they start talking about the game, life in general a few of Kevin's concerns about Edd come up, but not mentioning names or gender.

After about 30 minutes of conversation the man puts his hand on Kevin's shoulder and squeezes. "You know you're really cute, how about we get out of here and get to know each other better."

Kevin really takes a good look at his surroundings for the first time since he got there, he realizes there are no girls here and it dawns on him _"omg I'm in a gay bar."_ Not in a bad way just he had been too drunk to realize it before. "Sorry man I'm not gay just came in for a drink."

"That's cool." The man puts up his hands in a mock defensive display. "You're not the first straight guy to come in here." He leans in a little Kevin leans back but trying not to fall off the barstool. "I won't tell anyone. Hell all I want to do is suck you off."

In his drunken state the wheels in Kevin's mind were barely turning, finally just saying fuck it he was horny he could use the release and if it helps him figure out if he really liked guys that was just a bonus. Now normally I would go into grand detail of the evening's festivities but seeing how these are Kevin's memories and he was quit inebriated, he doesn't remember much once they got back to his place. The Last thing he remembers is closing the door and undoing his fly. Then he wakes up to a killer hangover laying in his bed naked all by himself.

 **I know I'm Evil yet again for not continuing right where I left off in chapter three and also for not giving you all the goods in this chapter with the whole drunken blow job affair. But was it only a blow job now? Cue dramatic music, cliff hanger in a cliff hanger Hmmmm.**


	5. Back to Life Back to Reality

The Confession Chapter 5- Back to Life Back to Reality

 **A/N- Now to where we left off at the bar oooo. Warnings-Alcohol use, language and mild violence.**

" _Justin"_ Kevin's mildly intoxicated mind was scrambling to put one and one together and make two. Turning his head to the side to look over his shoulder but never making eye contact with Justin. "Hey asshole no one here is interested."

"Oh come on stud you know you'll have a better time with me." Justin said placing his hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Better then with that dork by far."

Kevin sees the look in Edd's eyes. "So that's Justin?" He says turning his head back to Edd, who just nods, Kevin spins and decks him. "Nobody calls him a dork but me."

"My fucking nose." Justin's hands were cradling his bleeding nose that had already begun to swell from the break. As Justin hurried off they could hear him say. "Two bottoms don't make a top." Kevin's face goes white at the implication of those word and on what he couldn't remember from that night. Edd just stood there jaw a gap in shock at what Kevin had done, but in awe that he did it defending his honor. Quickly regain his composure Edd grabs Kevin's shirt sleeve and gives it a yank trying to indicate to the red head that they needed to leave and quickly. Kevin not missing the hint takes Edd by the waist and helps lead them out of the building through the crowd, once outside he takes Edd to his car.

"What about my car?" Edd protested squirming a little at the thought of leaving a rental someplace he didn't know.

"We'll come back for it in the morning when you're sober." Kevin said politely but with a air of authority in his voice. Edd had to agree with him that he was less then capable of driving at this moment and just slide into the passenger seat. Kevin went to the driver's side and climb in seeing that the time was just a little past eleven, and finally having Edd in his company, he didn't want to let the night end so quickly. "So where to next? And let's try and make somewhere we can talk."

Edd retrieved his phone and pulled up the list of gay bars he had looked through earlier to find a more social bar. For he would be damned if he was going to a straight bar tonight and get stuck there as Kevin got laid. No tonight was his night to get lucky and if anyone was ditching anybody for a good time it was going to be him. Kevin looking over his at his phone saw a picture of the bar he had gone to that was close to his apartment. "That one looks good." Kevin said pointing to the listing.

Edd looks at the description, social atmosphere, billiards, darts, outside smoking area, hustler bar. Knowing that the last part only meant that it was a place hustlers could be found at but that the establishment wouldn't really condone such practices, Edd was just concerned Kevin might be mistaken as one. "You do realize what this last part means Kevin?"

"Yeah, there are some really good pool players there." Kevin replied not giving it a second thought as to why Edd would ask him that.

"Forget it just drive." Edd said exasperated not really wanting to go into the explanation of gay slang. The drive to the next bar was shrouded in a awkward silence, Kevin wasn't sure how to begin, he knew he was in deep trouble with Edd for trying to ditch him and now for messing with Justin. Twenty minutes later they pulled into a parking lot close to the bar, Kevin shuts off the engine and Edd lets out a sigh. "Look Kevin you can go ahead and go, I can catch a taxi back to my hotel and again to get my car, you don't have to feel obligated to stay here with me."

"No Edd I'm sticking with you tonight, I'm cool ok, and we really need to talk." Kevin was desperate to mend that bridge that connected him and Edd before it went up in flames from his stupidity. "Come on lets go get a drink." Kevin gets out of the car and closes the door, Edd lets out a sigh not really wanting to deal with this tonight, it was suppose to be relaxing tonight not drama. After a few seconds he also exits the vehicle and Kevin sets the alarm, they make their way across the street and enter the bar. The room they entered was long and thin with the long bar on the left side with rainbow Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling above it, tables on the right wall along with a jukebox that was beside the door leading to the pool tables. On the far wall was the door that leads to the enclosed patio where patrons could smoke and drink in privacy. The two men go to the bar, Edd orders his usual and yet again has to explain it, Kevin gets a jack and coke. The two walked through the billiards room for Kevin to see if anyone was playing, unfortunately for him no one was. They went outside and found themselves a table, placing their drinks down and sitting in the old plastic lawn chairs provided Kevin pulls out a pack of Marlboro and lights a cigarette takes in a drag and exhales.

Edd just looks at the action with contempt but knows better than to lecture Kevin about it having tried so years ago. The silence was thick between the two friends, finally Kevin had grown tired of it. "Are you going to say anything?" Knowing Edd had something to get off his chest and he was ready for the fall out.

"Fine, how the fuck did that happen Kevin?" Edd was just fine with Kevin having experimented, it's only natural, but there was something about it being with his ex that really pissed him off.

"What you talking about shit for brains?" Having reencountered Justin with a more sober mind, his dislike for the man had literally tripled. "How you ever dated that asshole I will never know."

"Just spill it already." Edd's patience was wearing thin.

"Shit fine. I got drunk then went to a bar got more drunk he hit on me, really didn't know it was him at the time." Kevin was just trying to get through this awkward explanation as quickly as possible.

"How did you not know it was him, I only dated him for ten years." Kevin could swear he could see smoke coming from Edd's ears.

"Fuck D, I only met him a few times and that was like at the beginning of your relationship." Though he knew he deserved this the aggravation in Kevin's voice was noticeable.

"So you just go and get fucked by him." Edd was trying to keep his voice down but failed a little there. "Because that seems to be how he remembers it."

"D honestly I don't remember much about that night, I remember a promise of getting head and going back to my place and that's about it." Kevin's cheeks flushed a light red at the embarrassment that Edd had heard what Justin had said and he rubbed the back of his neck a nervous habit he could not quit break himself of.

"Why the hell did it have to be him? I was totally fine with it being any random stranger anyone but him." Edd hunched forward and placed his hands in his face trying to hide the pain he was experiencing from the world. Kevin reaches over and rubs Edd's shoulders wishing he could undo that night if he could but seeing how he couldn't his heart yearned to make Edd's feel better. "I'm fine, I believe that you didn't realize it was him, but you still have a lot of making up to do mister."

"That's fine Edd, I'm alright with that." Kevin's heart jumped a little at the thought that he had a chance to make it better between them. Friends fight, friends have misunderstandings it's apart of any relationship, but even with this knowledge it doesn't numb the pain when it happens. With the repair on the bridge that was their friendship underway the two men had several more drinks, played a game of darts together neither of them winning. Kevin then attempted to teach Edd how to play pool, which was a fun experience for both of them, both men laughing at each other's mistakes Kevin's brought on by his drunken state. Having lost track of time the men were reminded of it when last call was announced and Edd looks at his watch to see it was 1:45am the two of them finish their drinks and exit the building.

"Kevin we need to call a taxi, you're too drunk to drive." Edd said clinging onto Kevin's side for support.

"It's cool D I only live a little bit from here." Kevin started walking up the street directing Edd with his arm around the thinner mans shoulders. When they reached his apartment they made their way up a flight of stairs, Kevin being careful to keep Edd balanced, as they made their way to his door. Kevin fumbled to retrieve his keys from his pocket while keeping Edd upright finally succeeding in his task he brings the half awake Edd through the door and gently lays him on the couch, turns around and closes the door and locks it. He brings Edd's left leg up onto the couch and takes off his shoe, sits down on the couch with that leg now behind his back and brings up Edd's right leg and takes that shoe off as well. Edd hums a little and smacks his lips in his sleep while shifting his weight to get more comfortable. Kevin's eyes start to get heavy as well but he sits there looking at the man laid upon his couch, he reaches up and brushes aside Edd's bangs out of his face and unceremoniously passes out himself. The next morning Edd wakes up to a splitting head ache and Kevin lying on top of him with his head upon his stomach and his feet dangling off the end of the couch. Kevin rubs his face into Edd's stomach as he wakes up and lifts his head to turn and look into Edd's blue eyes and he just smiles. "Good morning D."


	6. Make Your Own Kind of Music

The Confession Chapter 6 – Make Your Own Kind of Music

 **A/N- Not a lot of warnings on this chapter except for language, Kevin and his foul mouth.**

Edd blinked a few times looking into Kevin's green eyes. The jock had yet to remove himself from on top of Edd, and it was making him a little uncomfortable. "What the hell happened last night Kevin?" Edd said as he rubbed his temples and began to forcibly extract himself out from under Kevin, making the red head sit up in the process.

"We got drunk dork." Kevin said as he reached a full sitting position, then groaning at the pain in his head as he blinked to adjust his eyes to the light that was coming in through the window.

"I know that Kevin, I just can't remember how we got here." Edd stands and looks for the bathroom. He finds it and starts rummaging for some aspirin. "I remember you punching Justin, our little talk at the bar, and then it gets blurry. Where is your aspirin at Kevin?" Why Kevin couldn't be a little more organized was beyond Edd's understanding.

"Top shelf behind the Pepto. Can you bring me some?" Kevin puts his head on the back of the couch. "And if your wondering if we fooled around, no we didn't ok, I was drunk but not that drunk that I wouldn't remember that."

"Well isn't that a relief." Edd muttered to himself, even though Edd knew about Kevin's "feelings" for him he didn't want to ruin their friendship with a meaningless one night stand. Finding the aspirin he goes to the kitchen and fills a glass with water and takes two tablets then brings Kevin the bottle. He goes to the kitchen and does the same. Sitting on the couch again he puts on his shoes.

"So what are you doing today?" Kevin calls from the hallway as he walks to his room.

"Well got to get the car and take a shower. After that it's whatever." Edd finished tying his shoes.

Kevin goes into the bathroom and yells out into the hall. "Let me take a shower and we will head out." He closes the door and Edd hears the shower start a minute later. Edd turns on the TV and PS4 quickly figuring out the password to log in, thinking Kevin you're so predictable. Flipping through his Netflix account, finding the usual explosion filled action flicks littering his list along with a few of the suggestions he had given Kevin. He just deciding to watch an episode of Daredevil that he has already seen to pass the time. Twenty minutes later Kevin exits the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go. He grabs his keys from the table by the door. "You ready to go?" Edd turns off the console and TV and heads toward the door. They headed back downtown and picked up Edd's rental, a weight was lifted off his shoulders once he retrieved it in once piece. They drove to the hotel where Kevin waited while Edd took a shower. "Feel like lunch?" Kevin asked once Edd had exited the bathroom.

"Sure I could go for a bite." Edd said as his stomach growled at the mention of food. They headed back down to the lobby and out the door, getting back into Kevin's car they headed down the road to a Greek restaurant Kevin liked to eat at. They shared an order of hummus, Kevin had Kreatopita and Edd had Briám for their main dishes. "So do you mind if I ask you something Kevin?"

"Shoot." Kevin said as he took a bite of his lunch.

"So when did you start having feelings for me?"Edd wanted to get straight to the point for the whole debacle for this visit.

"Do we have to talk about this here?" Kevin looked around seeing if anyone was listening. Really like anyone is going to care about their conversation.

"So when is a good time Kevin?" Seeing him looking around Edd gets a little irritated, being out as long as he has been he would be damned if he lived in the shadows anymore. "Oh I see, when we are in private is that it. Are you ashamed of it?"

Kevin stopped looking around and stares into Edd's eyes a little bit of shame appeared on his face for being so easy to read. "No I'm not ashamed, I just don't want to be judged for how I feel."

"Kevin no one here cares, so stop acting so immature about this and talk to me." Edd was just playing with his food at this point looking at Kevin imploring him to come clean.

"Alright, stop looking at me like that." Kevin sighed and took a bite buying himself time to think about how he was going to say what needed to be said. He Swallows and takes a drink of his soda. "I have cared about you for a long time OK, but I kept telling myself it was more like brotherly love. It was only recently that I noticed that I couldn't stop thinking about you." Kevin's checks were going red with embarrassment from the confession.

"Exactly how long have you been convincing yourself it was brotherly love?"Edd was a little shocked he never suspected this at all.

Kevin rubs the back of his neck. "Since high school really."

Edd's jaw drops, quickly to cover up the shock he puts some food in his mouth and closes it, as he chewed he took in the reality of what Kevin said. Some things started making sense, his protectiveness for all those years, some awkward situations that Edd had thought were is imagination or hopes getting the better of him. He swallows "That long really." Kevin just nods, Edd takes a drink of his soda not sure how to proceed. Having gone through the whole turmoil of questioning ones sexuality a long time ago he knew how hard it can be on someone. So he was doing his best to understand Kevin's feelings about wanting to put some distance between them while he figured this out, but it still hurt him. "You know Kevin you could have talked to me about this, I wouldn't have pursued it, your friendship means more to me then you could possibly know. I wouldn't want to risk what we have on a fling that was probably doomed before it started."

Those words hurt Kevin, did Edd really think that's all he would have considered it. "Yeah I know I shouldn't have been an ass about it, but damn D how was I suppose to say anything, this entire thing has flipped my world upside down." Having Edd so close, one part of him wanted to see if there was a future for them together, whether they could be happy growing old together in each other's arms. But the other part of him kept reminding him that he likes girls that this isn't who he is or suppose to be, that he was suppose to be a family man with kids and a wife, and that the man sitting across from him could not give him that ideal life. "You're also right we don't want to mess our friendship up on a fling." Saying those words felt like he was killing a piece of himself.

"Good we are in agreement then." Edd was denying that part of his heart that had quickened when he found out that Kevin was in love with him. The logical side of himself telling him that if he pursued this it would just end badly and where would he be? Heartbroken and without his longtime friend in his life that's where. "Let's consider the subject closed then and have some fun this week shall we. You did get this week off, I hope."

"Yes D I did." Kevin had originally wanted to go through with the visit but his nerves just got the best of him the closer it got to the time for Edd to arrive final ending with that fateful call that started the drama.

"Good we will have to see what we can get into then. And no we are not going fishing Kevin." Edd said pointing his fork at Kevin.

"Ah come on D it's relaxing. Then nothing educational." Kevin could strike a hard bargain when he wanted to. And seeing how there was a shit ton of things educational as Kevin puts it that he wanted to do Edd caves in, he can go fish for a few hours if it makes Kevin happy. It's a fair price to pay to be able to do the things he wants without Kevin being to bitchy about it.


	7. Beyond the Sea

The Confession chapter 7 – Beyond the Sea

 **A/N- Thank you all for the interest in this Fic and all your reviews I really enjoy reading them, they all bring a smile to my face. Dshell99 I hope you remember and enjoy the little joke in this one.**

During lunch Kevin had convinced Edd to go on a little fishing excursion with him that afternoon, and by convinced I mean blackmailed. Edd figured it couldn't be too hard to fish, what could be so hard about sitting in a lawn chair casting a line in to the water with a drink in your hand. Boring but easy he thought, he didn't account for the all the prep that Kevin would put into this activity. First they drove back to Kevin's and got two fishing poles, his tackle box, cooler and bluetooth speaker. From there they drove to a nearby Wal-Mart and got the ice for the cooler, drinks beer for Kevin water for Edd, sunscreen, a fishing license for Edd, bait and a few snacks fruit for Edd chips and peanuts for Kevin. After they got to the car and added the ice and drinks to the cooler they headed to Lake Tohopekaliga, or as Kevin called Toho. Edd enjoyed the view as they neared the lake, he was surprised that the lake being so close to a city was still this beautiful. They pull up to a rental shop, Kevin heads in to rent a boat for them to use while Edd begins to unload the supplies. He had only been leaning on the car for ten minutes waiting on Kevin when he returns, running up to Edd excited for a relaxing day on the lake. "Come on D, we got this thing for four hours and the clock is ticking."

" _Four hours, you expect me to sit there with nothing to do but dip a line in the water for four hours. Wait till it's my turn Mister, I am finding the most educational thing there is to drag you through."_ Edd thought to himself as he smiled at Kevin. They each grabbed a fishing pole, Edd took the bags that contained the sunscreen, snacks and bluetooth speaker, Kevin the tackle box and they both helped with the cooler. They walked down the pier to the dock that contained the boat Kevin had rented and loaded it with their supplies. The boat had two swivel chairs on it one in the front one in the back of the boat, and in the middle right in front of the rear swivel seat was two seat closer to the floor for the passengers to sit in while they cruised in the boat. Kevin took his seat behind the wheel. "Untie that rope for me D." Kevin said pointing to the rope tying the boat to the dock, Edd complied while Kevin started the engine, Edd then head to the center of the boat to get in and Kevin nudged the boat back a little with a gentle push of the engine smiling at Edd with a gentle laugh teasing the man a little. Edd just looked at him in disbelief that he would still find amusement in something so childish. "Get in Edd I won't do nothing." Kevin said still lightly laughing. Edd brings his foot up to begin extending it toward the boat and Kevin reeves the engine in reverse yet again making the boat move just slightly backwards while busting out in laughter at the expression on Edd's face.

"That's not very funny Kevin." He says crossing his arms and looking away from the laughing jock.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry won't happen again." Kevin wiped away a tear. "Boat rental $200, Fishing license $20, the look on your face priceless." Edd turns his face back to the red head and if looks could kill Kevin would be nothing more than a chard silhouette on the boat. Edd finally made it into his seat with no more teasing from Kevin, personally I think Kevin was scared Edd would go berserker on him if he tried anything else. Kevin backed the boat up and brought her about with precision and care turning her in the desired direction he accelerated forward and headed out into the lake. They cruised down the lake for a little while as Kevin looked for a decent area to stop and cast their lines while staying out of the general flow of traffic on the lake. Finding a decent spot off to the side that had a little shade so they wouldn't bake under the sun Kevin maneuvered them in and dropped anchor. Edd took the rear seat Kevin giving him a fishing rod showed Edd how to bait the hook and a few pointers on casting standing back to let Edd try it a few times, he was an armature at it but he caught on quickly. Kevin took his seat at the front of the boat and cast his line in. Turning on the bluetooth speaker and connecting his phone to it he turns on Spotify to classic rock and plays it lightly for background noise. They sat there in relative silence for twenty minutes, Kevin wanting to keep the dialogue they started at lunch going to continue repairing the damage he caused finally spoke. "So did you ever hear from that guy you went on a date with last week, Chuck was it?"

"His name was Tim, and no I have not Kevin." Edd said reeling in his line slowly a few turns.

"Why not? I thought you said he was really cute." Kevin brings his line in and casts it off in a slightly different direction.

"Yes he was hot, but the more I talked to him that night the more I saw he didn't quite fit me you know. His smile was great, his eyes were wonderful to look at, his hair just perfect and a body to die for. But I don't want perfection on the outside and mismatch on the inside, I could go with a messy exterior and a beautiful heart you understand." Edd sighed at his own thoughts on the subject, he found that a lot of the times those who were beautiful on the outside were just shallow on the inside, you know the type that mainstream media says are beautiful. He could go for some imperfections, like freckles, callused hands, a few scares from playing sports, someone who even though is still fit isn't as bulky as they were in their youth, a person who was not interested in the latest fashions or trends, just a down to earth guy who enjoys the simple things. Edd suppressed the thought he didn't want to ruin what they had with this crush he knew Kevin probably wouldn't want anything to do with, even though he did confess his love that confession had put a wedge between them once. "So I just got what I needed from him and that was that." Kevin looked at him a little shocked he didn't think Edd had it in him, of course most of Edd's adult life has been with one person, Justin. So Edd never really had the chance to do much in terms of sleeping around in his youth like Kevin had. "Yes I know slutty old me, what can I say, I needed it he was there and wanted it so I took it." Edd laughed a little. "It really wasn't all that good either."

"Damn man you a hoe." Kevin looked at Edd with a side glance and a wicked grin on his face telling the man he was playing around.

Edd fanned shock and innocents. "AH Kevin I must protest, you have besmirched my honor sir." Clutching his pearls and turning his head in a mock pout. "And this coming from the recipient of the Man slut 2015 award."

"Hey it took a lot of work and dedication to get that thing, and I'll have you know I keep that baby nice and shinny on my mantel in my office." Kevin said the smile on his face widening and a little laugh coming forth.

"I'm sure you polish that thing regularly." Edd said with a hand gesture demonstrating male masturbation.

"Well it's healthy to polish the knob every once in a while." Kevin said very seriously.

"What once, or twice a day if you're not plowing some field." Edd's horns were starting to show a little.

"I'll have you know there's more fields then polish thank you." Kevin said plucking himself up as though this was some great accomplishment.

"Exactly hence the award kind sir." At that Edd's line gave a tug. "O Kevin I think I got something." Grabbing the reel he starts to crank and pull up on the pole.

"Well just reel it in dork." Kevin said stating the obvious on what Edd was already doing. "Do you need the help of a big butch man?"

"Sure when you see one would you send him my way please." Edd continues to reel in the line, finally pulling out a largemouth base from the lake. Kevin came over and helped Edd get the hook out and had him pose for a few quick shots to post on Facebook tagging him in them. Nazz would later comment on them congratulating Edd on the catch and adding how it was good they made up. Eddy making a brash comment on how only he could gay up fishing, talking about the pose he had in the picture, hip cocked to the side holding the fish back handed big gap toothed smile while looking at the fish as it flapped its tail about. After the pictures Edd released the fish back into the lake and turned to bait his line again.

Kevin looks over to see Edd bent over to retrieve the bait. "Do you need help Edd?" Kevin was concentrating a little too hard on Edd's ass than anything else but trying to act like he wasn't.

"No I got it." Edd said still bent over not paying attention to Kevin.

Kevin walks toward Edd "Are you sure?" Taking a misstep because his attention was on Edd's rump and not on the boat he unbalances the boat causing Edd to bring his weight upward straightening his body, which in turn cases the boat to rock even more causing Edd to lose his balance falling backward into Kevin who in turn falls backward as well. As they fell both of their pants belt loops get caught on a hook on the side of the boat causing their pairs of pants to rip. Kevin landing on his back followed by Edd landing on top of him on his back as well with a thud. Casing the boat to rock violently then settle down to a stunned Kevin and Edd. "Edd would you mind getting off of me?"

"I would Kevin but I am a little embarrassed to say that my ass is showing." Edd having gone commando that day of all days.

Kevin quickly realizing that he had also gone commando and that the rip was in the opposite end for him was feeling a little embarrassed as well. "I think there are two towels in the bag over there if you wouldn't mind getting them please." Getting the towels he hands one to Kevin and they respectfully cover themselves up while not looking at each other, Kevin failing miserably at that. Upon inspection Edd's wasn't as bad as Kevin's and could be hidden by placing the towel in his left back pocket, Kevin's on the other hand was bad if it wasn't for the towel he would be giving the world a show they wouldn't forget. So it was decided that Edd would turn in the boat keys later. Determined to get his money's worth and not having shame about pretty much anything Kevin insisted they stay and finish fishing though Edd wanted to call it quits early and get new pants. So begrudgingly he stayed and finished the trip secretly planning his revenge on the jock in the back of his mind thinking what type of thing could bore him to death tomorrow. After their time was up for the rental and to the horror of Edd as he was turning in the keys the towel in his pocket got caught on a rack and pulled out giving the lady at the counter a full moon view. After bitching at Kevin for making him turn in the keys they went and changed clothes and went out to dinner together calling it a night afterwards going to their respective places to rest and plan for tomorrow.


	8. Man in the Mirror

The Confession Chapter 8- Man in the Mirror

 **A/N- This one's a little smutty fluffy enjoy. Warnings-Language and Sexual situations.**

Lips excitedly tasted each other. A moan from Edd escaped as their lips separated for a few seconds to catch their breath before they clashed back against each other again. Tongues fought for dominance within the others mouth, Kevin's thumb caressed Edd's nipple bringing forth another moan from the man in his arms, a sound that was music to his ears bring forth more passion from the red head. "God Edd you taste so good." Kevin breathed as he moved down to suck upon Edd's neck bring forth dark marks on the beautifully pale skin.

Their erect cock's rubbing against each other through their underwear, which was all they had on, a fact that Kevin wished to change quickly. Edd grabbed Kevin's ass squeezing it begging the man to move his hips more, he was craving more of that wonderful friction, moaning out as Kevin's hips moved at a rougher pace. "Fuck me Kevin, fuck me hard." Kevin almost tipped over the edge hearing Edd's demand.

"As you wish." Kevin replied as he practically ripping both their underwear off, he then continues to rub their throbbing cock's together letting the pre cum provide the lube sending a shiver of pleasure up their spines. Kevin slowly made his way down Edd's chest licking his way down to his left nipple stopping to suck and nip at it. "Kevin, please don't tease me." Edd panted out, the pleasure making his mind fuzzy with desire. Kevin followed the order given to him and continued to make his way further down reaching Edd's cock he liked down the side of it giving a good lap to his scrotum he then puts his hands behind Edd's knees and lifts them up to almost touch his chest. Licking down Edd's taint he made his way to his rectum and started lubing up the entrance with his saliva. Edd squirmed as a ripple of pleasure shot through his body moaning into the back of his hand, a blush upon his check from the intimacy of the act.

After a few minutes of enjoying the noises the squirming dork under him was producing Kevin brings the legs down again and lifts Edd up to sit on his lap with his arms wrapped around his neck. Positioning himself he slides in slowly relishing the feel of Edd's tight hole enveloping his cock and squeezing it gently the muscles would spasm as he breathed. Edd took control of the speed, as his muscles relaxed he would slide down Kevin's pulsing cock further until he had him all the way inside himself. He stayed there for a half minute adjusting to the size while rolling his hips to produce a little movement, he was enjoying the facial expressions that crossed Kevin's face as the pleasure shot through his prick sending waves of ecstasy crashing through his body. Satisfied that his muscles were relaxed Edd begins to ride Kevin slowly at first, as he slide upwards he would tighten his sphincter muscles to grip the hard cock inside of him and bring new sensation into the mix which was evident to him as Kevin tilted his head back closing his eyes and let out a low moan. Over the next few minutes Edd picked up the pace, reconnecting their lips he poured all of his lust into that kiss which Kevin eagerly reciprocated. Wanting control he leans Edd back down onto the pillows and begins to pound him into the mattress, never relinquishing the kiss except to moan his desire or talk dirty to his love. "That's it Kevin make that ass yours." Edd panted.

"You love that cock don't you Edd, oh god you're so fucking tight." Kevin breathed out heavily between kisses. Grabbing Edd's cock he strokes it furiously quickly bringing the dork over the edge Edd released all over his and Kevin's chests and stomachs. Edd's muscles constrict around Kevin driving him to a whole new level of pleasure that insured he didn't last much longer, spilling his seed inside the man he loved as he moaned through a deep and passionate kiss. Riding out the waves of pleasure he collapses on top of Edd's cum drenched chest. Taking a minute to calm his breathing Kevin rolls over and looks into deep blue loving eyes. "I love you." He says, but as he looks over at Edd he sees that he is not the 31 year old man he had spent the day with but was the 16 year old boy he had fallen for so long ago and Edd sees the 17 year old jock he was crushing on in high school. Both men wake up with a start in their respective beds alone both thinking "Damn that felt so real."

Neither of them could remember the last time they had a wet dream. But there it was soiled linens, sweat covered brows and a hard on for days. Both men got out of bed looking at the clock and seeing it was 6:34 in the morning they both decide to just get up and start their day. Both of them walk into their bathrooms and stare into the mirror as they brushed their teeth. As Edd looks at himself he sees a man close to middle age, his inky black hair had started to thin at the front nothing to noticeable right now but Edd could see it. He was thin no muscle tone to him, just thin., his dainty features making him look less masculine then he would like. The gap between his teeth having grown in a little was still noticeable, he wish he had gotten it fixed years ago but there was no use crying over it now. The crows feet that were getting more pronounced as the years passed along with the laugh lines told of his age. As he examined his reflection he kept thinking to himself _"How can Kevin ever be attracted to me? I should just extinguish this torch I have been carrying."_

As Kevin looked at himself he saw a man who had lost a lot of his muscle mass over the years, he was still toned in his upper body with the exception that he was now beginning to form a beer belly. Nothing a little regular work out wouldn't cure, but who had the time now a days to go to the gym. _"Well damn it I'm going to make time."_ He thought to himself. Another thing was his freckles, he secretly disliked that he had them, always envying Edd's pale perfect skin. Then there was the inside, he had simmered down since high school but he knew he could be an asshole when he thought the situation demanded it, only to regret it later. _"Edd deserves someone better than me. How could he ever want to be with someone like me?_

Both men focusing on their flaws forgot all their wonderful traits that drew them to each other in the first place. The fact they were both ultimately kind and gentle, especially with each other. They shared so many interests, they could talk for hours about nothing at all and never feel like they had wasted their or the others time. The fact that they both looked after each other, both physically and emotionally as best they could, a slip up here and there but that's every relationship. Their loyalty to each other was beyond belief, if it came down to it they would help the other hide a body and provide a alibi. But love is blind in more ways than one, when comparing ourselves to what we think the object of our affection deserves we will come up short most of the time, for we will always be our own worst critics. Pulling themselves from the mirrors they step into their respective showers washing themselves and waking themselves up more.

Once out of the shower and dressed for the day with sheets removed from their beds, even in a hotel Edd's clean freak side shows. Edd headed down to the lobby for his complimentary breakfast consisting of bagels with cream cheese, oatmeal and a ton of coffee. Kevin went to his kitchen and prepared himself egg's bacon and toast with French press coffee to get that pick me up he so needed. While at breakfast Edd did a search on his phone for museums, determined to get his just rewards for not only the hours of fishing he had to endure yesterday but the embarrassment of having to turn in the keys and accidently exposing his rear in the process.

 **A/N- I know it's a little short but at least there isn't a cliffhanger lol.**


	9. We Like to Party

The Confession Chapter 9 – We Like to Party

 **A/N- The title for this chapter is the name of that annoying song that was on the Six Flags commercials with that old man dancing around and the bus.**

After breakfast Edd had decided where he wanted to go for the day. It being Monday now he wasn't sure if Kevin was off work today or not, he had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts Saturday and Sunday that he totally forgot to ask his friend if he had taken a vacation this week or if he had let it slip. If Kevin had to work today Edd would have to hunt him down and drag him out of work to make him pay up his end of the bargain after making him fish for four hours. Getting out his phone, he texts Kevin to ask the question that had him worried. Not two minutes later his phone was going off with the Final Fantasy victory tone not really expecting the red head to be up this early if he was off work got Edd worried that he was at work. He thought " _That fucking jerk made this deal knowing he couldn't hold up his end of it."_ Unlocking his phone he reads the text.

"Kevin 7:59- Yeah dork I'm off. Just finishing some coffee come on over."

Edd let out a sigh of relief he went to the webpage he had been on previously and add one ticket to the shopping cart and paid for them. Receiving another notification from his phone that he had received an email he checked the app and found his tickets in his inbox. He leaves his hotel and heads to Kevin's apartment having to follow the GPS directions to get there. Parking his car he heads up the stairs and knocks upon the door hearing Kevin yell out that he was coming, the door opening a few seconds later a smile on Kevin's face once he saw Edd. "Hey, that didn't take you long."

"No Kevin unlike some people I like to be punctual." Edd said as he walked into the apartment. "Are you ready? I have the day's events all planned out."

Kevin runs back to his room quickly calling over his shoulder. "Yeah just give me a sec to get my shoes and wallet and all that."

"Hurry Kevin, why you can't be more prepared I will never know." Edd stood there shifting his balance from one foot to the other a few minutes later Kevin comes walking back.

"Let's get this show on the road." Kevin says walking out the door with Edd following him. Locking his door they head down to Kevin's car being more familiar with the area it was the better choice. Getting in and buckling up Kevin asks. "So where's the nerd fest at?"

Edd looks at him with a grin on his face. "Sea World." Edd had chosen that destination because as much as he would like to go to a museum or art gallery he didn't want to hear Kevin whine about how bored he was all day. So a compromise was his best option he could do something he enjoyed seeing beautiful animals and Kevin could enjoy the rides and attractions. As they reached the gate for parking Edd shows the attendant the ticket that included the parking fee in his purchase, the attendant directed them in the direction for general parking and they headed through. Finding a parking spot they got out of the car and headed to the main gate, after showing the tickets to the attendant at the gate they headed through and Kevin seeing the rollercoaster in front of them gets wide eyed.

"I know where we are going first." He says as he points to it. Edd smiles at him happy that his choice was well received. They headed down the walkway and made a left toward the entrance of the coaster, it was called the Manta as told by a billboard in the shape of a manta upon a rock that had a small waterfall by the tail of the manta. Heading up a wooden walkway toward the entrance that was made to look like stone they passed the tracks of the coaster and the car whizzes by at incredible speed around the corner. As they entered the tunnel Edd looks around adjusting his eyes to the change in lighting, the walls where done up in the same stone like look as the entrance way with glass portholes on the walls that displayed the underwater area that housed several manta's swimming around along with many different kinds of fish.

They stop at a large viewing window, Edd steps up to the glass looking at the display of fish with child like wonder. Kevin takes in Edd's smiling face enjoying how easily the dork could find wonder in this world. Snapping out of his thoughts Kevin turns his head to look through the window, quickly becoming bored just staring at the animals, he was eager to get to the good stuff, waiting just a few minutes more he taps Edd on the arm and motions him on. Walking a little further they start to climb stairs while hear an announcement coming over the speakers of the main platform, the usual gibberish about safety. Once on the platform Kevin made a b-line for the front seats, waiting their turn and for the previous passengers to exit the gate in front of them opens they take their seats buckle in and await the attendant to check their safety gear. "You excited, I'm excited." Kevin says practically bouncing in his seat. Once the all clear had been given the seat starts to raises up so that they were facing the floor. The car starts to move making its turn to the hill it starts to climb. Edd starts to hum nervously taping the restraints with his open hands not daring to look down as the ground got further and further away. Reaching the top the car starts its decent picking up speed and headed into a left turn dipping at the bottom and heading up again into a loop with Edd screaming the entire way and Kevin whooping. Making a sharp right they head into a corkscrew then a left and back into a right turn followed by another corkscrew then a right turn into half corkscrew into a left turn and finally back to the station.

"Holy shit Kevin." Is all Edd could say as his heart was still racing from the adrenaline rush from the ride. Once the car stopped and their feet were back on the ground Edd was ready for the next one. After exiting and purchasing a picture of them on the first hill Edd's face contorted in a scream they headed right and found Sea port pizza on their left stopping to get a drink, Edd thankful he got the all day dinning pass for some of these prices were ridiculous. Continuing on they head past the otter and seal theater Edd so wanted to watch the show but was quickly talked out of it by Kevin in favor of the killer whale show after they check the schedule and saw that both shows started with in twenty minutes of each other. Still having forty minutes to kill before the show the men take in the shark exhibit, an underwater glass tunnel where you get a full view of the surroundings of several different species of sharks. The exhibit started with several aquariums housing different types of tropical fish, then leading into an educational area that had video's playing about different facts on a few of the species they housed here. Edd ate this up, Kevin not so much but he was being patient for the dorks sake. After that area came the tunnel where you rode a moving walkway. As Edd leaned against the railing while looking at the display, Kevin came up beside him and placed his hands upon the railing touching Edd's in the process. Edd moves his hand away to give the red head his personal space not thinking too much about the contact. The tunnel didn't last long and they were back out into the daylight, letting their eyes adjust they continued around the small lake and to the killer whale stadium to get their tickets, Edd of course having preplanned this was prepared with prepaid tickets. (That's a lot of PRE is it?)

Taking their seats they waited for the show to begin "So dork what would you like to do tomorrow?" Kevin says trying to fill the void with small talk.

"I don't know maybe a little gaming, or shopping. Just something casual you know." Edd said mulling it over truly not sure what he was going to do.

Kevin's leg bumps Edd's "So what time should I pick you up?" Kevin was fidgeting just a little, he had to admit that even though it was educational at times he was enjoying this day. He was glad the dork took his thoughts into consideration and told himself he would do the same for Edd more often.

"Why Mr. Barr if I didn't know any better I would say you're trying to keep me all to yourself." Edd said with a devilish grin on his face.

Kevin fidgeted a little more and if it wasn't for the heat Edd would have sworn he was sweating about it. "Naw, I just wanted to get the most out of your time here."

"Well I am supposed to play a little destiny with Ed and Eddy in the evening so my morning is free." Edd rubs his chin in thought. "Not that I think I'll get very good bandwidth at the hotel so that idea is probably shot to. So I'll let you know what part of my day is free, since you will probably sleep till noon anyways."

Music blares over the speakers to let them know the show was about to begin. "Ok cool give me a call." Kevin says as he turns his attention to the arena. Throughout the show their legs or arms would bump into each other, Edd just blamed the cramped seating for these little awkward exchanges. They both took several pictures of the show on their phones of the different jumps and tricks the whales did, putting them on Facebook once it had ended getting a few comments. From Nazz on Kevin's picture "How cure, you two on a date." She teased. Ed commented on Edd's picture. "There almost as cute as baby chicken's" and from Eddy on one Edd had taken of the shark exhibit. "Leave it to you to try and learn something while on vacation." The rest of their day there they rode the Kraken, the other rollercoaster the park had, they took a look at the penguin exhibit. Edd finally got to see the sea lions and otter show as well. For Dinner they ate at the restaurant inside the shark exhibit where they could eat and view the sharks through the large window in the wall. Then the dolphin show and the log flume and their day was over. Heading back home Edd was exhausted and fell asleep in the passenger seat, Kevin not wanting to risk Edd getting into an accident driving to his hotel so exhausted he carried Edd up to his apartment and laid him in his bed and took the couch for himself. He was sure he would get a scolding in the morning for not at least allowing Edd to change into something more appropriate for bed.


	10. Get on Your Knees

The Confession Chapter 10 - Get on Your Knees

 **A/N- Ok this one is a long one compared to the others, kept running into things I wanted them to do that day still cut a lot out of the original idea. R!Kevedd belongs to Asphyixon Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d Warnings: Language, Alcohol use, and sexual situations.**

Edd rolled over feeling warm and comfortable and pulled a pillow up close against his body. It smelled good, clean with a hint of Polo cologne and axe body wash. Edd hummed a little bit into the pillow nuzzling his face into it, taking in a deep inhale breathing in the smell that seemed so comforting and familiar. Slowly he was waking up his brain coming out of its sleep replaying the events of yesterday, a smile creeping up on his face as he remembered Kevin being drenched on the log flume the look on his face as they exited the ride. His mind sending up a red flag, _"How the hell did you get back to the hotel? Did Kevin drop you off? If so where the hell is your car?"_ Edd takes in another breath along with the familiar smell and like a ton of bricks it hit him. _"You're not at the hotel your at Kevin's."_ He's up like a shot wondering where the red head was half afraid he would find him laying next to him in the bed in some degree of undress. To his relief the red head was nowhere to be seen when he looked at the other side of the bed from him, dodging that awkward bullet he let out a breath. Realizing he was still in his clothes from yesterday _"God Damn it Kevin, you know I don't like to sleep in my clothes."_ Getting up he walks into the other room and spots Kevin on the couch asleep with the T.V. on and the menu to Call of Duty on the screen. Kevin's head laying on the armrest of the couch, headset awkwardly still on his head, Spotify playing some grunge rock. How he could fall asleep with that blaring in his ears was beyond Edd's understanding. Taking the controller and headset from Kevin and setting them down on the coffee table Edd looks at the red head for a second then flicks him in the nose. "Wake up Kevin, you have to let me out, I didn't want to leave your door unlocked." Kevin stirs a little blinking trying to get his bearings. Edd walks back to the bedroom to retrieve his shoes and other belongings. "And don't think I am not going to lecture you on why we don't sleep in our clothes."

Kevin stretched the night of sleeping on the couch in an awkward position reminding him that he wasn't as young as he use to be. "Yeah yeah, wear and tear, sweat and other shit like that." Kevin yawned. "What time is it?" The sun was already up but knowing Edd it was still the butt crack of dawn and too early for Kevin to be awake without copious amounts of coffee in his system.

"Just past eight, I over slept so my plans for the day are behind schedule as is, so would you be so kind as to lock up after me then you can go back to sleep in your own bed." Edd said the last part in a scolding voice as to get his point across to the red head as he headed toward the door.

Turning off the console and T.V. Kevin stands up and heads to his room. "Give me just a minute to get ready and we can go out to breakfast." He was awake now why waste the day sleeping.

"Hurry Kevin I only have so much time to do something today before my plans with the other two Ed's tonight." Edd said getting anxious about wasting any more time then he had already done.

As Kevin fumbled to get ready quickly he spoke loudly hoping Edd could hear him. "Speaking about that you know you're not going to get very good internet there so why don't you just bring your PS4 here and we can play off my internet." Fumbling to get his shoes on Edd started walking his direction.

"I caught bring my PS4 here and play that's about all." Edd said as he leaned against the door frame.

Kevin finished tying his shoe and stood up. "Yeah that's pretty much the gist of what I said. Hell why don't you just check out of your hotel and stay here the rest of the week with me and turn in your rental." Kevin's checks flushed a light shade of red. "It would save you a ton of money." He rubbed the back of his neck, his usual nervous tick which told Edd that he was slightly on edge with the proposal, whether it was because of his budding feelings for Edd or just being unsure how Edd would respond the dork couldn't tell.

But Edd had to admit it made a lot of sense. "Sure sounds like fun, would be kind of reminiscent of school days and sleep over's." Edd laughed at his nostalgia.

"Choice, we'll stop by for your things before we have to meet the Ed's online." Kevin grabs his keys from the table close to the door. Opening it they head out Kevin follows Edd to the rental store where he turns in the car then to the restaurant for breakfast, Kevin had a southwestern style omelet hash browns and bacon. Edd had oatmeal and a blueberry muffin. "So what is it you where wanting to do today?"

Edd swallows then takes a drink of his coffee and then answers. "Well I was hoping to do some junk shopping today."

"Junking really." Kevin was confused.

"I think you have the wrong impression, Louisville has a few places up there where it's like one giant garage sale. People rent booth's and display their wares, you never know what you will find in places like that." Edd was a little excited at the prospect. "It's like a little treasure hunt."

"Sounds like second hand junk to me." Kevin said as he put copious amounts of ketchup on his hash browns.

Edd just looked at him as the ketchup still poured. "You want some hash browns with your ketchup?" Kevin just returned the look and smiled. "You might be surprised what you find though Kevin."

"We'll see dork. Sounds boring." But Kevin none the less went, giving Kevin the directions they headed into an older part of the city parking outside an old abandoned two story warehouse. Entering the building they were met by rows upon rows for tables all set up with what appeared to be worthless hand-me-downs. Edd wasn't lying when he described it as one big yard sell. They perused the items on display looking for anything that might catch their eyes, Kevin spotted a locked case with old baseball card in them. Looking at each card he saw several that he wouldn't mind having but damn he couldn't justify paying two hundred dollars on a card.

"You know they are worth more than that, it's just finding a buyer for them that's the issue." Edd showed him his phone where he had looked up one of the cards in the case and it was tagged on EBay for nearly ten thousand Kevin nearly fainted. "Either that or the seller here isn't truly aware of its value."

Kevin still couldn't justify the buy. "I wouldn't sell it, I would just frame it." They continued to look around Edd found a few glass decorative pieces that looked rather interesting. A swan shaped ashtray and an etched glass candy dish with lid. After the late start and extra tasks set on his plate they didn't get as much time to look around as Edd would have liked. As they were leaving Edd handed his purchases to Kevin. "Can you be a dear and put these in the trunk for me? I just have one more thing I want to look at." Kevin heads outside and waits on Edd to come out, twenty minutes later and Edd finally comes out a little bag in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Damn for a minute I thought you got buried alive in that junk." Kevin starts up the car and heads toward Edd's hotel.

"No not quite, just took a minute to get some help." Edd replied keeping both hands on the little package. They arrive at his hotel a little over fifteen minutes later, entering the building they head up to his room Edd takes a shower while Kevin packs up all his belongings then jumps in himself. They head back downstairs and to the desk so he could check out getting the remainder of the days he had already prepaid for refunded to his card. After heading back to Kevin's apartment and depositing his belongings Edd looks at his phone and noticed he had a little over an hour before his friends would be home. "Kevin would you mind if I use your car real quick? I need to get something from a shop close by."

Kevin looks in his general direction and pulls the keys out of his pocket and tosses them at his friend, Edd fumbles and drops them giving Kevin a look that said don't you remember I'm not athletic. "No scratches." Kevin says to him.

"As if I would." Edd heads out once more leaving Kevin to set up his PS4 on the television in the bedroom. Having to text Edd for the password 0996, Kevin couldn't figure out the significance of it but to Edd it was special for it was the month and year that their friendship had taken hold. Forty minutes later Edd returns throwing the keys back at Kevin. "Not a new scratch was added." Edd heads into the bedroom and pulls up the computer chair at a decent distance from the TV, seeing both his friends on he creates a party and starts inviting them to the voice chat starting with the Ed's.

"Hey sockhead how's shit for brains treating you? Is he still doing the passive aggressive bull shit?" Eddy's voice came over his headset loud and clear. Kevin enters the chat room lucky it takes a few seconds for the voice chat to start up. He says his hellos. "Damn it Edd you had to invite shovelchin." Edd looks down the hall and sees Kevin staring in his direction, Edd only shrugs his shoulders to say what can you do.

"Hi guys, let's go kill us some alien hordes." Big Ed's voice came over in his usual innocent fashion. Double D starts the game from the main menu of the PS4 waiting out the usual sponsor logo's and comes to the main menu of the game he chooses his character and enters the game to find his spaceship in orbit around earth quickly getting a group invite from Eddy accepting he is joined by two other spaceships.

"Eddy pass me lead please so I can invite Kevin." Double D said waiting a few seconds. "Eddy did you hear me? Pass me lead."

"Fine." Eddy reluctantly did so and Kevin joins the group. With four of them it was a hard choice on what to do, normal dungeons only did three characters at a time and raids took six to accomplish. Kevin made a few texts but it would be an hour before any of his friends would be on. So they did side missions and bounties for the time trash talking each other the whole time. They spent three hours doing the raid once Kevin's friends joined the group. Seeing that Edd could hold his own in the raid he received a few PSN friend request that day from Kevin's friends. After saying goodbye to their friends the two men headed out to get a drink and play a little pool and darts. This time they headed to the straight bar down the road from Kevin's, the pool tables were all taken by the time they got there so they played a round of cricket while waiting for a table to open.

Kevin was up first. "So D, you ever think about moving away from Louisville?" Kevin hits a bull's eye a double twenty and a single fifteen.

"I don't see why I would, I have a nice job with Rockwell Anderson and Goldberg and I'm probably getting a promotion soon so I have my roots set there." Edd hits a double bull's eye single bull's eye and a triple twenty giving a side glance to Kevin with a smirk upon his face only to receive a look of shock on the red head face.

Shaking his disbelief away Kevin continues. "Yeah sounds like you have it made up there. The winters up that way suck though." Kevin shivered at the reminder of the cold. Kevin hits a triple fifteen a double sixteen and a single eighteen.

"It's not that bad, other than idiot drivers going sixty in the snow I kind of enjoy it." Edd hits a double fifteen twice and a single sixteen. "How about you? You're pretty much planted down this way I am sure."

"Yeah, it's not the ideal job but it pays the bills and I can't complain about the scenery either." Kevin says as he looks in the direction of a group of ladies that had just entered the bar, throwing his last dart that round and missing all together. The conversation did its usual dance of going from one topic to anther as they continued to drink the night away. "Don't you regret not ever having kids?" Kevin said after downing his sixth beer.

"I do, I had hoped that Justin would have wanted to adopt but it was never to be." Edd sighed not wanting to think about passed hopes.

"I know man, but you should be lucky you didn't with that asshole." Kevin claps him upon the shoulder. "I know I would have made a good father." Kevin was reflecting upon the possible child back in peach creek. They continued drinking until last call washing their past regrets away in a stream of booze, never a good combination. Upon the bar closing they stumbled down the road to Kevin's house climbing the stairs, Edd feeling a little déjà vu about this situation. Opening the door Kevin helps Edd inside and helps him down the hall to the bedroom where he tosses Edd upon the bed long ways so his head was hanging over the side of the far end of the mattress. Kevin landed in the computer chair and looked at the man on the bed, the small amount of light illuminating him made him look angelic to Kevin's eyes. The hem of his shirt was riding up a little exposing his navel as his stomach rose and fell as he breathed. Kevin could feel his pants tightening as he examined the man. "D are you still awake?"

Edd hummed a little to acknowledge his consciousness. "Yes Kevin I am awake."

Kevin took in a few deep breathes to calm his nerves. "Edd I want to know, would you be ok with fooling around?"

Edd shot his head up in disbelief feeling his own jeans becoming tight at the prospect of ravishing the red head he had longed for. But his other half flew a red flag warning him what this could mean for their friendship. "Kevin it's probably best if we don't, your friendship means more to me then a one night tryst."

"I swear it won't change anything between us Edd, I just need to know." Kevin stands and the outline of his hard cock was visible to Edd, he swallows the lump that had formed in his throat. "I tried all week to play it cool, just be friends, but I keep trying to flirt with you. I know passive aggressive bull shit but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, but hoped you would return it and allow me to go further." Kevin stands at Edd's head as he lay on his back on the bed so the man had to look up at him past the outline of his bulging cock. "Now I am at my breaking point and if I don't try I'm afraid I could miss out on something great." Kevin goes down to his Knees and cups Edd face in his hands and looks at him for a few seconds before planting a kiss upon his lips. Edd felt reminisce of spider-man and Mary Jane's kiss in the movie. Quickly he melted into the kiss bringing his hand behind the jocks head deepening the kiss as best he could in this position. Fireworks went off for Kevin, a knot started to form in Edd's chest. A few minutes of the passionate kiss before it was broke and Kevin stands undoing his pants and pulling out an impressive package he needed to deliver to the dork on the bed.

Edd was impressed but had seen bigger, he knew he could handle all the red head had to offer. Standing over Edd, Kevin takes his shaft in hand at the base bringing the tip up and slapping Edd on the chin with it giving him a mushroom stamp. The excitement level for Edd was increasing, never did he think Kevin would be this playfully dominate if this ever happened. He had pictured quiet no touching eyes closed getting some head and being done with it kind of a situation like most straight boys he had encountered. But in the back of his mind the fears of what this meant for their friendship kept tightening the knot in his chest. Since Edd hadn't opened his mouth the first time Kevin brings the tip up once again and brings it down hard hearing a smacking sound as it made contact with Edd's chin. Edd gasps opening his mouth, Kevin takes his cue and pushes the head of his cock into the welcoming hole. Sliding in about half way before pulling back out to the tip, Edd found his concern for his automatic reflexes touching but boring. He grabs Kevin's ass and directs him to sheath himself, Edd making a swallowing motion with his throat continuously as Kevin's cock was down his throat so his muscles would ripple around his cock. Kevin's eyes roll to the back of his head and he lets out a low guttural moan as he begins to roll his hips back and forth sliding in and out of the man's throat, Edd would direct him when to stay out longer so he could breathe by placing his hand on the red heads stomach. He enjoyed that Kevin was being aggressive but able to take direction without a word. Kevin was steadying himself with a hand on Edd's chest pulling up his shirt to expose the beautiful white skin underneath. Finding a nipple he pinches and twists it making it perk up between his fingers. Kevin felt himself coming close to the edge and backs off a little pulling out of the man's mouth, this party had only just begun and he wasn't going to let this skilled mouth be his undoing. Pulling Edd up into a kneeling position he begins to lock their lips just to fall short, his apprehension about kissing someone who was just sucking on his cock kicking in for a moment he quickly kicked that idea out the door and joined their lips.

Edd slides Kevin's pants off, the red head steps out of them as he breaks the kiss to pull Edd's shirt off rejoining their lips as he undoes the dorks pants Edd slides out of them and tosses them to the floor. Grabbing Edd's ass he brings their bodies crashing together, the sensation of another cock rubbing against his own was different but pleasant at the same time. Edd took charge of this end and rolled his hips making his erection slid back and forth against Kevin's slicking it with the pre cum that was dripping from the head of his cock. Kevin quickly followed suit rubbing his thumb against the dorks raised nipple, he goes down to suck upon it and nervously play with Edd's balls and shaft. The experience was thrilling for him but different, worries of whether he was doing it right plagued his mind at times he just had to keep telling himself _"Do what feels good to you and you can't lose."_ Making his way down Edd's stomach he pauses at the patch of pubs his nerves still getting the better of him at times. Edd runs his hand through Kevin's hair making the red head look up. "You don't have to Kevin, I can take care of myself."

"No I want to." And Kevin takes Edd into his mouth squeezing the erect cock between his tongue and the roof of his mouth sliding up and down upon it. Kevin continued to go further and further down on it until to his surprise it hit the back of his mouth and he hadn't gagged.

"Now just relax and swallow." Edd said still sliding his fingers through Kevin's red hair. Kevin did his best but found it difficult to get the erect mass of flesh to go down right the first few times causing a gag to escape his control. Edd stayed motionless not wanting to make it more difficult for the novice and not wishing to endure a tooth scraping his dick.

Kevin continues for a few minutes more until his jaw started to hurt from the strain of holding it open and exerting pressure at the same time. He comes off of Edd with a pop and looks into those blue eyes and smiled shooting back up he locks their lips again as he lays Edd down on the mattress. He breaks the kiss to reach into his bed side drawer and pull out the lube and condoms lubing himself up and putting a condom on he puts more over top the condom and then to Edd's hole. Edd wasn't going to be jack hammered right out the gate so he flips Kevin on his back and straddles him. Positioning Kevin's erection where he need it to be he slowly slides down the length pausing every now and then allowing his muscles to adapt while he rocked up and down to continue the friction. Leaning down he kisses Kevin deeply while Kevin kneads his ass checks like dough. Finally sheathing the hard cock Edd whines with pleasure as his prostate is massaged, the pre cum oozing from the tip of his prick onto Kevin's stomach. His muscles fully adapted to the girth of Kevin's dick he begins to move slowly at first but quickly picking up the pace, enjoying the sensation that was bubbling up in his gut from the massage his prostate was getting to the burn his legs were feeling from the strain of riding this bucking bronco. Kevin flips him onto his back and puts his arms behind Edd's knees so his legs were now pointed to the sky and slams his cock to Edd waiting to hear his name screamed to the heavens, and did Edd scream. In so many ways god knew who rocked Edd's world that night as Edd reached up and left a trail of claw marks down Kevin's back so for the next week Kevin would know who had shown him a new level of pleasure.

"Oh my fucking god Edd." Kevin called out as he busts his nut into the reservoir of the condom, halfway expecting the explosion to break through the thin rubber barrier. Edd screamed his praises as the twitching cock that was thumping his prostate drove him over the edge and his seed spilled all over his stomach. Kevin rolls over after removing himself from Edd and breathes heavily slowing down his heart rate. He looks over at the dork laying beside him and realizes that this man was all he needed for the rest of his life, he was the half he has been looking for, and now that he had him he was whole finally. He get up and goes to the restroom and brings back a towel for Edd to clean up with, after throwing it into the laundry hamper he climbs into bed with Edd and spoons with the dork who had stolen his heart. "I love you Edd." He says as he kisses the back of Edd's neck, Edd shifts his weight to find a better position within the hold of Kevin's strong arms and falls asleep.

 **A/N- Now onto the angst filled drama section of our program.**


	11. F U Till I F U

The Confession Chapter 11 –F U Till I F U

 **A/N- Sorry JuGgUlAtOr413 but this was the predetermined route the story would take right after I decided it wasn't going to be a one shot and it must reach its final conclusion.**

 **Thank you Hazelbaum for introducing me to CallMeKarizma this song was perfect as the title for this chapter and I appreciate the find**

 **Sorry dshell99 I hope the feels aren't to tear jerking seeing how we are going into rough waters in two fics, and yes smut in the morning is better than coffee.**

 **Vixxenink I apologize for the feels trip I know you were looking forward to smooth sailing.**

 **Warnings: Language**

Edd lay there in the warm comforting embrace of the strong arms of Kevin Barr unable to sleep, the knot in his chest continuing to tighten as his fears for what this encounter meant for their friendship. It had been two hours since the red head had fallen asleep, though he adjusted and shifted his weight his arm was never removed from around Edd. If Edd rolled over trying to get more comfortable Kevin would adjust his position so he could stay close to the man, Edd wondered if he was still awake but the soft snoring told him otherwise. As Edd lay on his left side Kevin had thrown his right leg over Edd's intertwining their feet, his naked erect cock rubbing itself against Edd's bare ass. Edd was flustered he wasn't used to sleeping in the same bed with someone at the moment and the attention and proximity of another individual was keeping him awake. Sure he had slept in the same bed with Justin for their ten year relationship, but their apposing schedules during their first years after college then their issues at the end, Edd had spent most nights sleeping alone.

Edd roles over to face Kevin and looks at the features of the man he has adored for so many years, bringing his hand up he caresses the jaw line and feels the ruff stubble that has started to grow and the strong chiseled profile of his face. "Why did you have to push for this?" Edd's experience with straight boys pretty much told him that if they were going to act awkward afterwards it will happen regardless of whether they did anything or not. Case in point in junior high Edd had a friend named David Johnson, they shared a few common interests, and they would play Dungeon and Dragons together on Saturday's with two other boys and his sister Angelica Johnson in David's basement. Edd admired David for the crafty ways he would put a campaign together, making the choices they had to make to move the story along not very obvious and a wrong choice was littered with consequences. Edd's first lesson in the fickle mind of boys who were a one or two on the Kinsey scale came after a D&D session, everyone else had already left for the evening needing to get home for supper with their families and Angelica had a date that evening so she wasn't there that night. Edd who had no waiting parents at home to sit down with for supper stayed behind to help David clean up the mess the others had created.

Nearing the end of tidying up David sat in a chair, leaning back with his legs sprawled out he asks Edd a very odd question, well maybe not so odd for horny teenage boys. "Hey Double D, I was wondering if you have gotten anyone to suck you off yet?" How the topic of the conversation had shifted to this Edd was unsure.

He nervously wringed the towel he had in his hands, while thinking how best to answer this question without giving too much of himself away. "I don't see how that is really any of your business David."

David shifted a little in the chair adjusting himself by grabbing the base of the crotch of his pants and giving a little tug like most teenage boys do to shift their member from one side to the other. "Come on man, it's just us bro's here."

Edd cleared his throat putting down the towel he had been fidgeting with on the table and took a seat across from David on the other side of the table from him. "No David I have not." Edd looked a little defeated by admitting this, the teenage boy psyche so concerned that sex is a notch in the belt that must be achieved.

"Yeah, me neither so don't feel bad." David became noticeable nervous and the atmosphere in the room became thick with tension. "So ah, hear me out on this." David pauses and fidgets with a figure in his hands. "I'll do you if you do me."

Edd's heart skipped a beat, was he that obvious, and was his sexuality that he had just started to come to terms with that noticeable. "I-I'm not gay David."

"Neither am I." David's expression was starting to go into a panic. "I just thought we could help each other out you know, just between us." He gets out of the chair and starts to pace a little then starts to clean a little more. "Sorry, forget I said anything." They finished cleaning up the basement and said their goodbyes like normal, everything seemed fine between them even after the awkwardness of the proposal. Until the following Monday, David wouldn't talk to him look at him or acknowledge him in anyway. When Edd asked Angelica what was the matter she had no answer, just that her brother didn't want him to come to the D&D games anymore and that she was not to invite him. Even with her brothers hard headedness Angelica stayed friends with Edd and they remain such to this day.

Edd untangles himself from Kevin's embrace. "Where are you going D.?" Kevin sleepily asks as he turns over on his back, the absents of the warm body beside him rousing him from his slumber.

"Just got to go to the bathroom, go back to sleep." Edd replies as he gets up off the mattress and heads down the hall to the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror, his doubts were tumbling around in his head, case in point number two. After coming out in high school Edd was courted by a Michael Samuels, if you can call teenage boy's dating rituals courting. To the entire world Michael presented himself as straight, but behind closed doors he was a ravenous cock slut. Whispering sweet nothings into Edd's ears, on how much he wished he could walk down the halls of the school holding Edd's hand. How he longed to mark his flesh so the world knew Edd was his, or to dance with him at the prom. All the while trying to wiggle Edd out of his pants, Edd wanted to wait, for if all that Michael said was true the boy could wait a little while before he got to taste his apple pie. But a hormone driven sixteen year old can only hold out for so long when they have someone sucking on every sensitive spot on their neck, ears and collar bones. Not to mention the deep passionate kisses they exchanged after school, Edd could hardly contain himself he had switched to boxers and lose fitting jeans shortly after their first make out session. Two weeks is all it took for Michael to finally wiggle him out of those lose fitting jeans and into his lap, and even less time to start avoiding the boy and quickly finding a girlfriend to put under his arm. Prom was not an enjoyable experience for Edd, going as a group with Ed and Edd who took the Kanker sisters along with Kevin who escorted Nazz that year. Angelica was nice enough to turn down a boy so she could accompany Edd that year. She nearly falls out of her chair flailing when Kevin was kind enough to dance with his friend at the prom so he didn't feel left out. Her OTP was set that day and forever more, she would secretly sketch scenes in her diary of Kevin and Edd dancing together and in various degrees of carnal pleasure, Edd having discovered it one day as they made plans for the graduation party at Nazz's. Edd smiled at himself in the mirror, what a fit of fangirling she would do if she had witnessed this scene.

Being sure Kevin was back to sleep Edd gets into the shower and starts cleaning himself, Edd recalls his latest screw up with a man who presents himself as straight to the rest of the world. He met the man on a gay dating website, **(I know how smutty of him)** , Justin had just left him and Edd was pretty down on himself Kevin's words helping but Edd self worth was a little low at the moment. The man's name was Chance, and he seemed like a nice enough fellow, a little down on his luck being jobless and having to jump from friend to friend for a place to stay until he found work. Edd meets up with the individual for a little rebound sex here and there, getting to know each other in the process and in Edd's view a fuck buddy was better than rosy palm any day at this point for at least you got to cuddle afterwards. A few months into their mutually beneficial relationship Edd gets a call from Chance where he asks for a ride to the place where he would be living now. The trip was an hour long drive, Chance telling Edd along the way that this town he was going to was where his parents lived and he was moving here to be closer to them. Once parked at the apartment building the truth comes out. "Yeah so like the person I am living with is my girlfriend now." Edd looked a little shocked but knew he had no claim on the man. "We have been talking on a website for months now and she asked me to move here." Edd just thought to himself. " _So the whole parent thing was a lie."_ Chance continues. "So I'm serious about this with her so I would appreciate it if you would lose my number." He exits the car and grabs his bag out of the back seat and walks up to the door where a woman with two kids in tow waited for him, planting a kiss on his lips as he reaches her. A month later Chance is calling him again leaving a few voice mails trying to mend fences, Edd ignores him.

Edd was beginning to think that all men only thought with their little heads and not their hearts. Finishing his shower he dresses himself and picks up his cell phone calling a cab. Grabbing Kevin's keys from the table by the door he heads down stairs and retrieves his two purchases that he made for himself and a package wrapped in brown paper from the trunk of Kevin's car. Then heads back upstairs depositing the brown paper package on the couch writing a short note and placing it on the package then retrieving his luggage. He drops the keys back on the table and opens the door looking once more down the hall at the gently snoring Kevin who was fast asleep in his bed. Locking the bottom door knob lock, hoping it was enough to deter any intruder, he closes the door behind him and waits downstairs for the cab which showed up five minutes later. Entering the vehicle he tells the driver to take him to the airport, and twenty minutes later he is dropped off. Going to the ticket counter he trades in his tickets that were dated for three days for now for a pair that left later that morning , thankful that there was a vacancie on that flight he heads to the terminal and sits. Setting an alarm he leans back in the chair and falls into an uneasy sleep, thinking to himself as he drifted to sleep that he had enough of this kind of thing but he didn't want to lose his friend. He knew he would love Kevin forever, but that was just his curse it's whatever. Three hours later his flight was called and he boarded the plan turning off his phone for the flight, the knot in his chest tightening as his fears kept playing in his mind. Would they have worked if he had stayed, or would they be doomed to the awkward exchanges and silently parting ways after he left anyways? One would never know for he was certain that this action would spell the end of their friendship anyways whether they were fated for love eternal or not. He takes his seat and watches as the city slowly falls out of sight as the plan takes off and heads north.

Kevin wakes a little past noon to an empty bed, wondering when Edd had woken and why he hadn't gotten him up sooner. Getting up he heads to the living room to find that Edd and his luggage were missing and in their place was a package wrapped in brown paper held close by string a note tucked under the string. Opening the note he see only two words where there "I'm sorry." Kevin's heart clinches tight at the words, what did the dork have to apologies for other then leaving without a word. He picks up the phone and dials Edd's number, it went straight to voice mail. "Edd call me we need to talk about this." Ending the call he picks up the package and opens it, inside was the baseball card he was eyeing yesterday professionally framed in a black frame with white background.

 **A/N- I know it's a lot of negative experiences I have showed here with Edd's past, but I was trying to paint a picture on why he would doubt whether his and Kevin's relationship would work. Kevin having considered himself straight all his life would normally have his whole world rocked to its core with this experience. We all carry scares that make us who we are. How we all cope brings us to hope.**


	12. Call Me

The Confession Chapter 12 – Call Me

 **A/N- Alright I am in the process of fix the sinking ship that sent a few into a flailing feels trip. Warnings: Language**

Kevin has been a wreck for the past two days, Edd has yet to return his calls or text messages and he was reaching the end of his rope. He knows that the calls are going through for they had stopped going straight to voice mail about an hour after he woke up that morning. Was Edd screaming his calls, and if so he was obviously not wanting to talk to him. Finally in a moment of desperation he texts Nazz.

"Kevin 11:27- Nazz are u free to talk?"  
"Nazz 11:29- kind of busy ATM, give me about an hour."

The following hour seemed like an eternity to Kevin, patience was not one of his strong suites. Finally Nazz replies again.

"Nazz 12:20- Ok I'm on lunch. What's up?"  
"Kevin 12:22- Have you heard from Edd?"  
"Nazz 12:25- No. He isn't still down there with you?"  
"Kevin 12:27- No he left 2 days ago and I haven't heard from him since."  
"Nazz 12:33- What did you do?"  
"Kevin 12:35- I didn't do anything. Why is it always my fault?"  
"Nazz 12:36- Because Kevin it normally is."  
"Kevin 12:38- Alright for fuck sake, we slept together."

A minute later the phone rings with Nazz's picture on the screen. "Fuck" Kevin says then answer the phone. "Yeah Nazz."

"Are you fucking stupid." Nazz basically screamed into the phone. "No wonder he isn't calling you back."

"Why's that I thought it was rather nice." Kevin was obviously proud about his performance that night.

"Think about it dude, you two weren't even dating, the last thing you had said about it was you needed time and space when you confessed your love." Nazz sighs and tries to calm down a little hoping this would get through his thick skull. "He is probably scared that you're going to come up with some lame excuse and tell him you don't want to see him again."

"Oh, I fucked up big didn't I?" Finally it hit Kevin that maybe the drunken sex wasn't the best call. "What should I do?"

"Well was it just a booty call or did it mean more to you?" Somehow Nazz always hit the Bulls eye when it came to Kevin's drama.

Kevin took a breath, he had already come this far and Nazz would never judge him. "It meant more than a onetime thing for me."

"OK well stay with me here, get your ass out of your house and go get him." Nazz's voice was practically jovial at this news.

"You're right Nazz I should go up there, kick in his door and make him talk to me." A fire had been lit under Kevin, never before had he wanted something more then he wanted this but a little concern still plagued him. "But what if I do all this and he still refuses to speak to me?"

"I don't think that's going to happen Kevin, if he sees you make the effort I am sure he will be running into your arms. I'll have the sappy music on stand-by." Nazz giggled at her corny movie reference. "But just in case I'll rally the troops and we will drag him out for you."

"Ok cool, I'll call you when I get there and let you know how things went." They said their goodbyes and Kevin got on his computer looking up flights, none were left for today and the price for a round trip would be close to five hundred dollars. Checking his GPS for distance and time it would take he did some calculations and it would be thirteen hours on the road and only cost him around seventy five dollars in gas and he would still get there before the next flight could. Getting a few changes of clothes and a few other arsenicals for the road, thermos for coffee a few snacks and his car charger, can't have his phone dyeing on him on the way there for where would his music come from then the radio. Locking up his apartment he started his long trek up to northern Kentucky to a city nestled against the Ohio River.

Once his flight landed at Louisville International Airport Edd turned on his phone, after a minute it booted up in his pocket and the notification went off several times, he had changed it to the Dragonball Z theme song. Garnering a few looks from passer bys, making him scream inside his head _"Yes I am a fucking dork get over it already."_ Pulling out his phone he sees that he had several voicemails and a few texts from Kevin. Checking the text's first.

"Kevin 12:32- Come on dork call me back."  
"Kevin 12:45- Edd don't be like this talk to me, if you're still in town come back to my place plz."  
"Kevin 1:02- Edd pick up plz."

He checked the voice mail next. "Edd call me we need to talk about this." Message deleted. "Come on Edd whatever it is we can work it out." Message deleted. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to turn out like this." Message deleted, Edd was confused why was Kevin trying so hard when he was pretty sure that once the gravity of what they had done hit him Kevin would disappear from his life. Edd knew that it was only a matter of time before the jock went into panic mode over questioning his sexuality. The stages being regret which is what he seemed to be in now, denial where he will try and convince himself he isn't gay by bedding as many woman as he can, avoidance where he won't have time for the person he had been intimate with, then abandonment where he cuts ties with the guy he slept with. Picking up his car he pays the fee for storage and heads home hitting the expressway he headed north, getting off a few exits later he headed east toward the Germantown area of the city. The area being perfect for them when he and Justin bought the place several years ago, it was close to the downtown business district where is work was and also where the gay bars were located, but was also close to the Highlands area of town where several nice restaurants and shops where located down Bardstown Rd. His house was simple but comfortable, three bedrooms two baths with a nice kitchen and spacious living room with a full basement what more could a guy ask for? Sitting on his couch he reconnects his PS4 to his TV and turns it on hoping the red head wasn't online, thank god he wasn't, he switches himself to look like he was offline and then goes to the Funimation app and continues to watch Seraph of the End.

Checking his phone again he noticed that he had missed two more calls from Kevin while on the road home. He choose to continue to ignore them and set his phone to silent, he sat back and enjoyed several episodes of the vampire apocalyptic show before dozing off on his couch. When he woke the next day soar and cursing himself for sleeping in his clothes, really was Kevin rubbing off on him that much already, then cursing himself for thinking about the red head he gets up and takes a shower and gets a change of clothes. Making breakfast he checks his phone and sees several new texts and missed calls from the red head. Boy he was really determined in this phase wasn't he, Kevin must really regret his actions if he is looking to apologize that badly for the drunken sex between them. Edd didn't want to hear it, he didn't regret being attracted to the Kevin and having a good time he only regretted that it marked the end of their friendship. Around noon that day and a few more ignored calls from Kevin, Edd decides to call for some advice, picking up his phone he scroll's through his contacts and finds Angelica's number he pushes the button to connect the call. A few rings later and she picks up "Thank you for calling Century 21 this is Angelica how can I help you find the home of your dreams today."

"Hey Angie are you free?" Edd said hoping she was on lunch or at least not with a client.

"Oh no never free, you couldn't afford me darling." Angelica said in a rather silly tone followed by a light laugh. "What's up?"

Edd gave a half hearted laugh at his friends joke and then sighed. "I think I fucked up."

"Do tell sweetie." Edd could hear her light a cigarette but wasn't going to lecture her on it, he knew he would only get a snarky response anyway.

"I had sex with Kevin the other day." Edd said quickly before the flailing began.

"Dish darling dish, give momma all the dirty little details." Angelica had died and gone to smut filled heaven.

"Angelica that is highly inappropriate, besides I'm not giving your dirty little mind anymore ammunition." Edd said tucking his right hand under his left elbow as his left hand held the phone.

"Aw no fair, how else am I going to get my real life gay porn fix if not through you?" She said in a pouting voice. "So what's the issue? He didn't live up to your midnight jerk fests expectations? Was the sex really that bad Edd?"

"No, no on the contrary he was quit skilled in that department." Edd's checks blushed, damn it she tricked him into revealing some info. "That's all you get by the way so no more prodding about the sex."

"Fair enough, I can fill in the blanks myself. So just tell me who should I drawl getting probed by the tentacles you or him?" Edd admonished her by screaming her name, she was lucky that she knew it was coming and already had the phone away from her ear. "You know darling your too easy to rile up. So what's the issue here, if the sex was good and he's the man of your dreams why haven't you already proposed?"

"You know damn well why not, he's straight. I was hoping to call you can get some advice on how to salvage our friendship from the shipwreck of drunken sex. But I can see you're more concerned with your YAOI fantasies." Edd's desperation was coming through loud and clear.

"Well have you talked to him? Or did you go running to the hills the first chance you got?" Edd hated that she knew him so well. "Well seeing how your talking to me and not cuddled up to him after round two three and four, I am guessing you ran."

"What do I do Angie? Help me." Edd said the last part in a way that showed he still had a sense of humor through this crises.

Flicking her cigarette to the curb glad Edd was on the phone and not there for the lecture she would get. "Well the solution to your problem is simple, the only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself." Angelica said in her best mock Ursula voice.

Edd catching on to the little joke continues. "Can you do that?"

"My dear sweat child that's what I do, that's what I live for." She takes a breath. "Now call him." And she hangs up on him. Edd just looks at his phone and shakes his head, she was a character but he loved her anyways. Now he only needed to get the courage to actually face the red head and see where the future takes them whether good or bad he had to admit he had to take that step. He only hoped that there was someone up above looking down upon him with a smile on their face, and hopefully not because of the joke they were playing on him.


	13. Green Eyes

The Confession Chapter 13 –Green Eyes

 **A/N- Mildly fluffy  
**

The drive up north for Kevin started with the usual, a stop to get gas fill his thermos with coffee and to buy some chips to munch on sparing the other snacks he brought from home for after the trip started. He planned on making as few stops as possible to cut down on the time it would take to get there, his heart was telling him to get to the dork as quickly as possible. After their night together Kevin had accepted his feelings for Edd totally and without reservation, and as far as his soul was concerned Edd was as needed to sustain his life as the air he breathed or the water he drank. Every second away from his love was like drowning and he was struggling to reach the surface to breath and being in Edd's arms was the surface of the water. The trip however was not as forgiving as he had hoped, putting in Edd's address into the GPS it lead him through two busy cities, Atlanta and Nashville. Heading up interstate 75 he hit Atlanta around 7:30 at night, a wreck slowing then halting traffic slowing down his march up north taking another thirty minutes to get through the traffic jam. He thought to himself that it was pretty sad when people slow down just to view the misfortune of others, the wreck having been pulled off to the side of the road already when he got to it, the only thing slowing traffic was peoples curiosity. Once cleared of the unfortunate event he speeds back up to a little over the speed limit, really no one would mind ten miles over the speed limit would they. Ten over turned to fifteen turn to twenty and before he knew it he had a set of red and blue lights in his rear view mirror. Spending another twenty five minutes dealing with getting a ticket he was now an hour behind the schedule he was hoping to keep.

He continues up interstate 75 to Chattanooga Tennessee then switches to interstate 24 to continue toward Nashville. It was nearly four and a half hours later when he enters Nashville after leaving Atlanta having to stop and get gas and more coffee also a quick restroom break along the way, it was now a little past one in the morning. Traffic being light at this hour he made it through Nashville relatively quickly but keeping his foot from being too heavy on the accelerator, he already had on pricey ticket to pay he didn't need another, his insurance was going to go through the roof as is. Switching to interstate 65 he continues north for the final leg to Louisville having to stop one last time at the small town of Elizabethtown Kentucky for more gas and coffee, his anxiety increasing now he was only an hour outside of Louisville. By the time he would reach there it would be five in the morning and he knew Edd would be awake but he would be exhausted himself, so a choice needed to be made go straight to Edd's house or get a hotel and sleep for a few hours. It was a hard choice, after traveling so far he wanted to run right up to Edd's door and get this over with but he knew being exhausted could lead to irrational behavior and he might just blow it in the process. So he choose to get some sleep first before knocking on Edd's door, on top of that he needed to make sure that Edd would even be home and if not where he would be so he needed to get a hold of Nazz and see what she could pull out of her magic hat of tricks. Finally making it to Louisville he finds a hotel on the southern part of town in the Okolona area. After getting his room and bringing in his change of clothes he texts Nazz to let her know he arrived, it was now six in the morning, he plops on the bed exhausted and falling into a deep sleep.

Kevin didn't hear the phone go off letting him know he had gotten a response from Nazz around eight telling him to wait for them to arrive. Her and Eddy would be down there as soon as they could, Peach Creek being four hours away it would take some time and along the way she would rally the rest of the troops, Angelica having moved down to Louisville as well, Louisville having a bigger housing market then Peach Creek, and the two of them together were sure to flush the dork out of hiding. Around one Kevin is awoken by his phone blaring out the ringtone for Nazz, rolling over he reaches for his phone several times as he missed it a few of those times before he finally got to it. Swiping right to answer the phone, he says in a very groggy voice. "Yeah Nazz, what's up?"

"Wake up Kevin get dressed and meet us at the Irish Rover on Frankfort Ave. in an hour ok."

"What?" Kevin's brain was still processing and waking up, slowly memories of a very long road trip entered his mind and he takes in his surroundings to realize he wasn't in Florida anymore, but where is that damn dog.

"Just get up take a shower and come to the restaurant, I'll text you the address." She hangs up and sends the text.

Around eleven o'clock Edd received a text from Angelica. "Hey D what you doing for lunch?"

"I have no plans at the moment." Edd replied not thinking anything of it, it wasn't usual for them to get lunch together.

"Why don't you meet me at the Irish Rover around two, I would meet you sooner but I've got a client that wants to look at several houses and I won't be free until then." Edd looked at his phone and thought it would be a little late for lunch, but decided he would just get a snack to hold him over till then.

"Ok I'll see you then." He replied as he pulled an apple out of his refrigerator. Angelica getting the text then sent one to Nazz letting her know her end was taken care of and it was a go to call Kevin and get his ass in gear. As the time approached Edd got ready and headed to Frankfort Avenue to meet his friend, being only a fifteen minute drive from his house he was early. Walking in he was shocked to not only find Angelica already there waiting on him but Nazz and Eddy along with their child and his god-daughter already seated and waiting on him. Taking a seat at the table so he was facing away from the door, of course they planned it that way so he couldn't bolt when he saw Kevin. After giving Angelica a kiss to the check and getting a hug from his god-daughter he turns to Eddy and Nazz. "I didn't expect you two, what brings you to town?"

"What can't come down with the family to see you without a motive?" Eddy said, Edd saw right through it.

"I never said I didn't appreciate the surprise, I'm just getting this vibe that something is amiss." Looking at both of them in the eyes then a side glance to Angelica he was curtain of it something was up, only to have his suspicions confirmed when a pair of strong hands grabbed his shoulders.

Giving the three of them a look that could make a gorgon turn to stone Nazz reaches over to her daughter. "Come on honey we need to give your uncles a little alone time." Picking her four year old daughter up they head to a both to sit and wait for either the revelry or drama to commence.

"Fancy meeting you here Mr. Barr." Edd said not looking in Kevin's direction.

"What did you expect me to just abandon you? D you should know better." Kevin sits in the corner chair so he could face Edd but still be close to him.

"I don't know what I was expecting." Edd took a breath and let it out. "Well yes I do, I was expecting you to freak out on me, go through some crisis, and ultimately leave me. So I just did the leaving thought it would be easier that way." Edd was still not looking Kevin in the eyes.

"D I'm not leaving ok, and I hope you figure that out." Kevin takes Edd's hand into his own, Edd looks up and into those beautiful green eyes at the touch. "D after we did what we did it hit me, I love you, and I can't deny or run from that. You complete me and I would be lost without you, don't make me go all sappy with some you are the sun in the sky bull." Kevin smiles because deep down inside he would if he had to.

"Is this really how you feel?" Seriously Edd what would prove it to you, does he need to slay a dragon for you or something.

"Would I have driven all the way up here if it was only a one night stand?" Kevin puts his forehead against Edd's giving his nose a light Eskimo kiss.

Edd blushes at this show of affection. "But we live so far apart, it would never work."

"I'll quit right now and move up here." Kevin said instantly not needing to think it over.

"That's absurd how will you pay your bills." Edd was just grasping for excuses now.

"There's always a need for sells men at car lots. Or I can always go back to being a mechanic." Kevin cupped Edd's face. "But if we don't at least give it a try we will never know. Give us a chance Edd that's all you need to do."

Edd looked in Kevin's green eyes and saw an eagerness for an answer, nervousness for a favorable reply, and a hope for a life together. His barriers finally crumbling to dust before him as he stared into those eyes all he could do was nod his head. Kevin pulls him in for a kiss and in the background Nazz was true to her word and played Peter Gabriel's "In Your Eyes" while Angelica took a picture of the couple on her phone, earning a thrown napkin from Kevin and a laugh from Edd. After a lunch filled with good company and conversations along with quality time with the god-child Kevin and Edd returned to Edd's to continue talking about their future and make plans for Kevin to move up to this area. At first Edd was apprehensive about just jumping into living together but after knowing someone for as long as they have known each other some things can be jumped into.


	14. Canon in D

The Confession Chapter 14 –Canon in D

 **A/N- To undo some of the feels my two favorite authors put me through last night here is some fluff.**

Kevin quit his job down in Florida shortly after his trip up to win Edd's heart. Moving up to Kentucky a week later, every day Kevin was away felt like an eternity for Edd. They settled into a nice routine, Kevin found a job at a local garage fixing cars and bikes so they both worked the morning shift and had the evenings together to connect and strengthen the bonds of love they had for one another. It took Kevin a little while to get use to viewing Edd as more than just a friend and initiate contact, such as cuddling or kissing. The awkwardness between them only lasting about a week, and once he got into the swing of things he couldn't keep his hands off his dorky friend and lover. It took Kevin's family a little bit of time to get use to the idea that their son was in a happy healthy relationship with another man. His mother having the worst time over it going on about the grandchildren she would never have. Finally coming around and accepting it seven months later, ultimately because their son was happy, and what else do parents want for their child but for them to be happy.

Over the course of the next three years Kevin and Edd had their fair share of ups and downs. Epic battles and love making were had between the two, the good outweighing the bad as all good relationships suffer a storm or two. They may argue about the stupidest things at times, but the makeup sex would erase any bad feelings the two would have about it. And the next day they would wonder what they were even were fighting about in the first place. Trips where had and memories made that would sustain them for a life time and more. Eddy and Nazz would come down or they would go up and visit, seeing their niece would only make Edd want to adopt a child even more. Getting together with them once a year for a trip to an amusement park or camping at Yellowstone national park.

On their three year anniversary Kevin took Edd back to the Irish Rover. Kevin was just a little bit cheesy, by having the ring put into a Champaign glass when it was served to Edd. And boy was it hell getting it out of that glass, Edd almost swallowed it drinking down the beverage to get to it. Angelica who knew what was going on, was sitting inconspicuously in the corner to take a picture as Kevin proposed, that was Kevin's suggestion he wanted to preserve the memory. She nearly fell out of her chair when Kevin went down on one knee, partially because of flailing and the other part from trying to get a good angle, eventually just running up to get a close up shot.

The wedding was set for the spring, the planning was hell on both of them. Finding a catering company that was fairly priced and willing was a hassle, then looking for a place to have the reception at and then a location to hold the wedding. Finally finding a gay friendly Baptist church was a god send, they really didn't want to have their wedding at the courthouse.

Getting the marriage license was more fun than either of them should of had, getting a few stares but also some words of encouragement from those in the clerk's office. The attention making Edd a little nervous, never did he dream he would be doing this. Gay marriage having been illegal for most of his life, he had accepted that it was probably never going to happen. But here he was, with the man who had been his friend for most of his life and now the love of it, getting a piece of paper that showed their commitment to one another. License in hand all that was left was the walk down the aisle and to say those two little words to seal the deal.

The closer they came to the date the more Edd would fidget or worry over the tiniest things. His nerves were frayed, his sleep pattern suffered and coworkers were ready to have him committed. Kevin was on the brink of just going and getting eloped if it meant Edd's stress level would go back down to a normal level. Kevin was praising god when the day finally arrived and all that was left was for them to walk down the aisle together. All their old and new friends were in attendance, all the familiar faces from the cul-de-sac and their families. Edd and Kevin's parents were sitting together in the front row watching them as they marched down the aisle arm in arm. Eddy and Nazz sitting behind them smiling as they passed, their daughter waking in front of them carrying the two rings on a white pillow. Reaching the dais the alter stood upon they looked at each other and smiled warmly, both their hearts beating rapidly threatening to jump out of their chests. The priest spoke. "Marriage is a sacred commitment that one does before the eyes of family, friends and god. It is union or our hearts minds and souls, so that we become one in the eyes of the lord. Let no man doubt the bond these two from today, for this is a true expression of love and devotion to say I hold none above you except god." The speech went into a prayer then into the ceremony finally to the exchanging of vows. "They have prepared their own vows that they wish to exchange today."

Edd went first looking into Kevin's eyes as they stood their clasping each other's hands. Opening his mouth it started softly "Kevin." Clearing his throat he started again a little louder this time, Kevin just smiled at him.

"Kevin you are my heart  
From which I will never part  
Held safely in your embrace  
As we stand face to face  
Together hand in hand  
So they know your my man  
And with this ring I Thee Wed  
And my heart I do pledge"

Kevin's smile only grew to the point he thought his face was going to crack from how big his smile was. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat he began.

"Edd you are my love  
Shaming the stars above  
Your smile shines bright  
Filling the day with light  
Your kisses so sweet  
Causing my heart to beat  
Looking into your eyes  
Making me realize  
My heart beats for you  
And whispers I do"

After exchanging their vows the priest takes the rings and hand one to Edd and asked Kevin the question. "Do you Kevin Barr take Eddward Vincent to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Kevin swallows again. "I do." Edd slides the ring upon Kevin's finger.

Giving the other ring to Kevin he ask Edd the same question. "Do you Eddward Vincent take Kevin Barr to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Edd nods as he replies. "I do." And Kevin slides the ring on Edd's finger.

A deep smile on the priest face as he said the next part. "I know pronounce you Married in the eyes of the Lord. You may kiss your husband." And a loud cheer was heard as Edd and Kevin kissed at the alter, Kevin being a bit of a show off brought Edd into a dip as he did it. The kiss felt like the first one again for Edd and Kevin, the fireworks went off for both of them as the ultimate expression of their love had finally been realized and they were now married. Breaking the kiss after what seemed like an eternity of expressing that love Edd was brought back to a standing position and they quickly walked down the aisle toward the exit of the church as their family and friends threw confetti at them to get in the car mark just married and head to the reception.

At the reception good times where had and speeches made. "Sockhead when I heard what shovelchin did three years ago, I never thought this would be where you two would end up. I thought I would have to hunt him down sock him in his oversized chin." Eddy said as he looked at his friend holding a champagne glass in his hand. "But I'm glad you were able to rope him in and that you two are happy, may your love last for all your day's. And hurry up already and get his mother a grandchild, I know you two are trying like all hell every night but just bite the bullet and adopt already." The last part getting a few laughs and a very red faced Edd. "To the grooms." Eddy raised his glass and then took a drink. The first dance for the couple was sweet, slowly swaying to the song De-Lovely by Cole Porter, the motion picture version. Later they cut the cake together, the usual shenanigans where had as Kevin plopped a bit of icing on Edd's nose, Nazz getting a good picture of it as Edd laughed about it and another as he tried to return the favor. Forgoing the throwing of the guarder and bouquet of course they instead threw the rose bud they had on their tuxes lapel over their shoulders, Ed caught one and Angelica caught the other.

Many a dance were had between the happy couple that evening, the band they had hired was pretty good and played a wide verity of songs that all generations that were in attendance could enjoy. The night came to its inevitable end and the happy couple made their way out the doors and into the car to enjoy their honeymoon cruise up to Alaska to see the aurora borealis and hopefully some whales along the way. Just shy of a year the two of them adopted a baby girl named Macy Ann Vincent-Barr and were a happy family for many years. Kevin would give the usual speech to any boy who came a courting during her teenage years, always having said speech in front of the locked gun case in the home office to emphasis his point. Edd would just smile and shake his head as the petrified boy would escort his daughter out the door not daring to even touch her. Finally giving Kevin a little speech of his own when she went to college about giving her room to make her own choices, and how else would they have grandchildren. And a few they did, one boy Eddward Anthony Bryant and one girl Tiffany Fay Bryant, the two grandfathers could not have been happier and spoiled their grandchildren something fierce. They spent the rest of their days reaffirming their love for one another, and those around them that were special to them. And if asked if they would do it all over again the answer was always a resounding yes from the both of them without a moment's hesitation.

 **The End.**

 **A/N- Canon in D is a tradition wedding song that is played as you wait for the bridal march. De-Lovely is a song from a Broadway musical that was adapted for a motion picture of the same name.**


End file.
